The problem with the Animus
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: This rated M or later Slash. Thank you to all your reviews that have helped me improve this story and inspire me... Desmond is hallucinating! Isn't he?
1. What the Hell?

Prologue

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed does not belong to me, I make no profit from this fan fiction.

DayDreamWalker, now known as Rogue Jasmine, requested a fan fiction for Altair/Desmond/Ezio, she asked that it be sad and heartfelt and that it takes a few chapters for them to unite as it were. This is my attempt.

Alright Guys, I've re-edited this story, it is all thanks to your brilliant reviews. So please keep them coming, let me know if you spot anything.

**Update! I have finally updated the translations, sorry for the wait! **

Enjoy!

The white cloaked man raced quickly over the rooftops, sprinting quickly from the pursuing guards. He panted slightly as he jumped the small gap, he quickly gripped the remains of the roof, from a derelict building and launched himself to another rooftop. He jumped to the street floor and sprinted into alleyway after alleyway, only when he was sure he had lost them, did he dare to sit on a bench, surrounded by civilians.

Ezio Auditore, smirked beneath his hood as the guards rushed past him, not even sparing him a glance. Once he was sure they had given up, he stood and approached a nearby ladder. Reaching the top, he began his journey back to Leonardo's workshop. He free-ran over all obstacles, launching himself from scaffolding and derelict buildings, whilst gliding over poles and wires. To anyone who watched, he seemed to be floating and gliding over all surfaces, never slowing his pace.

But then his foot slid along the wire, he skated over the remaining distance to the edge of the nearby building, before falling from the edge. Ezio gasped and prepared for a painful landing. Suddenly a firm grip was around his right wrist holding him, swinging him in the air. Quickly, almost desperately Ezio gripped the edge of the building and looked up at his saviour. Amber eyes met his dark ones, the mans lips twitched in amusement, his face hidden by the shadow of his hood. Ezio allowed himself to be pulled up with a small smile.

"That is unlike you, Ezio. Why did you not pay attention?" The man asked, his voice was calm, but strong and confident. The hood tilted, indicating that Ezio's saviour was looking at him.

Ezio sighed. "I do no know amico mio, I was doing fine one minute then all of a sudden I lost my footing. It was like, I wasn't in control or a moment."

The man tilted his head confused. "What do you mean?"

Ezio sighed again. " Mi dispiace, Altair, it is nothing."

Altair watched him for a few moments before nodding. "Let us head back, Leonardo must be wondering about the success of our missions." Altair barely glanced back as he leapt over the buildings and continued back to Leonardo's workshop.

Ezio stood for a few seconds considering the feelings he had felt before he felt. It was like he wasn't the driver of his body for those few vital seconds. But this was hocus-pocus surely. "Maledizione, it was nothing I am sure. Just a mistake." He muttered before giving chase to the master assassin. Still he could not shake the feeling of being watched. Quickly glancing around he saw no-one, but he decided to make a few detours just to be sure.

Desmond blinked, his dark eyes beginning to focus, he groaned rubbing his eyes and face. "What the hell did I just see?" He blurted out. "Was that really 'the' Altair Ibn La Ahad, with Ezio?"

Lucy, Shaun and Rebecca all sat there with confused expressions on their faces, but Shaun quickly shook himself out of it. "Are you really that stupid Desmond?" His arrogant, English voice said, dripping with sarcasm. "Altair was born and died hundreds of years 'before' Ezio Auditore was even born. Do you not have an ounce of logic in that small head of yours."

"Shaun!" Rebecca and Lucy admonished.

"What? Everyone with a brain would remember that they lived hundreds of years apart. It is impossible that Altair is there, no human can live for hundreds of years." Shaun scoffed.

Lucy sighed. "Looks like this is it for the day, you should rest Desmond, we have another busy day tomorrow." With a pat to his arm, Rebecca and Lucy left the room, leaving Shaun and Desmond alone.

"Yes, Desmond, go rest, Lord knows you need it, laying there playing cyber assassin, whilst us real assassin's risk our lives." Shaun sneered at him. "But by all means go rest, Desmond." With that the Englishman turned his back, refocusing on his computer screen.

Desmond sighed, walking over to the bed, he laid down and turned off the lights. He stared up at the dark ceiling for a long time, as the image of Altair's face kept replaying in his mind. There was no doubt, somehow Altair was with Ezio. But how, Desmond had no idea. Sighing, he slowly allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the constant tapping of a keyboard.

* * *

Okay guys this is just a prologue, I originally typed it up quickly, but I've gone back and taken some bits off where I think I've rambled on a bit. But please do keep your reviews coming. They really do help me, they give me hints and tips on how to improve and inspire me with your imagination and ideas.

So guys what do you think? I loved trying to get Shaun's personality, whenever I play Assassin's Creed I laugh at his sarcasm. ^.^

Well Altair and Ezio have already met. I will elabourate in later chapters, but until then... IMAGINE!

Well enjoy and please review, I'd love to hear your opinions and advice!


	2. On a Mission!

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, If I did I would probably have all three meet in the game. XD that would be awesome. The two awesome assassin's with Desmond fighting crime and the evil Templar's on all the corners of the world! LOL. Moving on, I get no profit for this fan fiction.

WARNING: INLUDES SLASH, YAOI, MAN ON MAN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING, DON'T READ.

You may have noticed I've included foreign languages, I do not speak either Arabic or Italian, I have had to use google translate and other things, please let me know if I've typed something wrong. Thanks!

Dark auburn eyes stared unblinkingly at the corner of the room. There sat a small chest, it was only about 30 cm's in width and height, its smooth wooden surface decorated by the most thinnest and delicate gold, intricately designed into a beautiful flowery pattern. It was a simple, harmless wooden box. Yet those dark eyes continued to stare as if pulling the box apart piece by piece, with just the power of thought.

The brown haired man, had become so engrossed with his determination to destroy this box with his mind, he barely registered the sound of a door opening and closing. Nor did he bother to look up as a dark foreboding shadow fell over him.

The man gasped as a strong, calloused hand gripped his jaw firmly, turning his face to meet the newcomers, amber eyes glinted dangerously. "I said, why are you staring at that blasted thing. It is too dangerous, giving it your attention increases its hold over you, Ezio. Do you not ever listen to me?" The dark haired man growled his scared lip twisting into a snarl.

Ezio smiled weakly, "Mi dispiace, Altair, I became distracted. It will not happen again." Ezio, slowly stood as Altair stepped away to allow him to stand. "Do we have another mission, amico mio?" He asked stretching to get his blood flowing again. " Merda, I have been sitting there for a while." He muttered, before glancing expectantly at Altair.

The Arabian stood glaring slightly. "Yes we have another mission, another templar has arrived in town, he is already causing a stir with his words. We have been asked to silence him and as many of his associates and men as we can." Altair informed. "However, if you are too distracted, I will have to hide the chest and complete this job on my own."

"No, I am fine, I will not be distracted again, amico mio." Ezio answered quickly, making sure his weapons were in place. "Where about is the target going to be?" He asked.

Altair smirked, "The Grand Hall of Florence (Author note:-I have no idea about Florence so I just wrote this ^.^), we will scout the area, take out any potential threats and targets along the way, then we strike the templar. I will take the left and you the right. We will meet on the rooftops nearby to the Hall, to discuss what we've found and how to proceed. Any questions?"

"No, no questions. But I have one thing to say. Come back safely, amore mio." Ezio whispered, delivering a gentle kiss to the mans scared lips. He moved to pull away, but the Arabian grabbed the back of this neck and held him in place as Altair kissed him. The Arabian nibbled on his lip, making Ezio gasp, then moan as the Grand Assassin took the initiative and moved his tongue into the Italians mouth.

Ezio whimpered as the Arabian caressed the roof of his mouth with his talented tongue, encouraging the Italian to kiss back. Ezio was happy to oblige, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders, a hand gripping the back of Altair's hood. A battle of dominance began, tongues duelling, but the Arabian proved the victor, his free hand moving down to caress Ezio's firm cheeks.

Only when they became desperate for air, did the Arabian pull back, breathes mingling as both panted for air. Altair snarled. "Don't start something we cannot finish, habibi."

Ezio smirked. "We can finish it later il mio amore." He whispered into the mans ear. He disengaged himself from the Arabian and straightened out his clothing. "So I will take right? Whilst you take left?" Altair nodded. "Molto Bene, I will meet you later on the roofs in front of the Hall of Florence." He said, before leaving the room. Bidding farewell to Leonardo, he slipped into the street, wandering casually through the crowd. He smiled as he saw the tell-tale sign of a white cloak disappear into the crowd.

Knowing that Altair was on his part of the mission, Ezio turned to his. Gently he pushed through the crowd listening to any conversations as he passed. There was much gossip about the newcomer, some liked him and his new rules, promising protection and safety. But others doubted and hated the man. It seemed he was surrounded dangerous looking men. But Ezio knew he could only get so much information by snatches of conversations.

As he approached the Hall, he glanced around activating his 'eagle vision'. Any potential targets should be highlighted with gold. He scanned the crowd carefully, until the tell-tale sign shimmered. Slowly, he strolled towards the target and realised it was a spokesman, promoting the new templar.

"He promised peace from the thieves, whores and assassins. He will make this a better, more civilised Florence…" Ezio sighed, listening to the man ranting on, manipulating his words to try and persuade the crowd to join him, only a few were listening however, making his lips twitch into a smirk.

Eventually the man moved, walking away from the crowd, unaware of the stalker he'd picked up. Ezio tailed the man into a private alley before daring to strike. As he gripped the man from behind, the guy tried to elbow him, making little headway due to Ezio's armour. Ezio twisted his grip around the man's neck, cutting the blood supply to his head. "Tell me what I need to know Signore. What are you and your boss planning?" Ezio demanded.

The man gasped, struggling to get free. " I'll tell you nothing."

Ezio smirked. "I admit you are a level up compared to the last of my targets, but each man has his weakness. I wonder what yours is?" He asked, rhetorically. "Let's find out." The Italian then proceeded to beat the man, first releasing his strangle hold and kicking the man off his feet, he then proceeded to kick and stomp the man, until the man curled up into a ball and whimpered with each strike. Dragging the man to his feet he asked again. "What is you leader planning?"

The man gasped. "He is after the assassin's, he knows you are threats to his plans. He is turning the people against you so that when he strikes you have no-one to turn to." He whimpered as Ezio pushed a hand hard into his bruised chest. "He is going to target you one by one. He knows who you are, Ezio Auditore. He will strike you first, he knows you are the heart of the assassins."

"Is that all?" Ezio snarled.

"He plans to strike Monteriggioni and kill you and everyone else who stands in his way. The assassins will fall and the templar's will be victorious." The man practically bragged. "We templar's will live forever in stories and songs, you assassins will be forgotten."

"Si, that may be so, but you will not be among them." Ezio stated and then activated his hidden blades. He was a good distance away by the time the dead body hit the floor and screams resounded.

The day passed slowly, as he listened to the guards talking, the people gossiping and the templar's chatting. By the time it was time to meet with Altair he had learned much. "Amore mio. It seems the templar's have even bigger plans this time. They know me as a threat to them. It is no secret that I am Ezio Auditore, apparently I am the heart of the assassins. They will target me to make the assassins lose hope, before targeting us one by one. The templar's are on high guard, they know we will try to strike them and their leader. They have covered almost every possible entrance." Ezio stated as the Arabian sat by him.

"There is a secret passage way we could use. We would need to sneak by the guards but once we are past, the secret passage is hidden down an alleyway." Altair stated. "The guards are weary and paranoid, it will be," Altair paused, "difficult but manageable if we play this smart."

Ezio nodded. "Si, the whores and thieves would provide a good distraction if only for a second. We can then sneak past and into the building. The only issue is what we may encounter inside. It would not be an assumption to assume he is heavily guarded, even in the safety of the Hall. After all we assassin have made a name for ourselves striking our targets in their places of safety."

Altair nodded. "We must stick together through this, if we separate we may not be able to help each other. We only separate in for dire reasons." He warned.

"Si, we will make it out." Ezio nodded. "I will find the thieves, you find the whores." Ezio stood and reached the edge of the building, preparing for the 'leap of faith'. "Altair, I hope we will not need to separate for dire reasons, il mio amore, I will see you later." With that Ezio jumped landing perfectly into the hay. (How does that work? How can they hit a box from so high up and not smash through the bottom? O.O Anyway, back to the story.)

Quickly the both gather the whores and thieves directing them to distract as many guards and templar's as they could before daring to slip into the alleyway. Ezio watched in fascination as Altair pulled the Golden skull that no-one had ever noticed, (O.o) the circular floor panel slid open and the two assassins slipped into the tunnels below.

Ezio landed with a thud, glancing up he noticed Altair had already wandered down the tunnel and was analysing the ruins. "Amico mio, wait up." He called quickly striding towards the master assassin.

Altair looked at the Italian, his lips twitching. "You should keep up Ezio." He simply stated before moving further into the tunnels at a sprint.

Ezio laughed before joining his partner. "Si, maybe I should but we shall see which assassin has the better skills amico mio." He chuckled.

Together they free-ran over any and all obstacles, each trying to out do the other. As they had their private competition, they took out all the guards in the tunnels, ensuring that their target was unaware of his approaching death. Altair attacked from above, whilst Ezio fought hand to hand and sword to sword. Working together they were able to clear the tunnels of the majority of the templar's and soldiers.

They raced forward into the higher tunnels, being led by the torches. Their vision suffered due to the darkness of their environment, forcing them to activate 'eagle vision'. Slowing down to a walk, they both became aware of a conversation going on nearby. Crouching, Altair signed for Ezio to do the same and to approach the small port hole, so they could watch the proceedings.

"Is there any sign of those bastardis?" A pompous voice demanded. "The assassin's will come I am sure, but I was certain they would arrive sooner than this." The man who had spoken, was a rather gruesome individual, his face was littered with scars, his skin was pale and hairy. His dark brown hair was greasy, laying flat over his head, he brown eyes glinting maliciously at the gathered men. Over the top of his horrid visage he wore purple clothes.

Grimacing in disgust Ezio allowed Altair to look through the hole. The Arabian showed no signs of disgust but Ezio was sure his eyes would betray his feelings.

"Mi dispiace, sir, our men have been ordered to look out for any suspicious individuals, but they have found none." A small, nervous man answered, seemingly cowering away from the large man. He shivered, lowering his head, allowing grey strands of hair to cover his face. His blue eyes glistened with fear. "But do not fear, your men are the best there are, they will find them."

The ugly man smiled, making Ezio struggle not to retch, when he showed decayed teeth, the assassins didn't dare imagine what his breath would be like. "Yes my men are the best. They will find them, until then we will have to keep watch." He muttered. "Dismissed." He muttered, flapping his arm to wave them away. The gathered men were happy to oblige, disappearing quickly.

Altair glanced at the Italian assassin and nodded towards their target. Both men dropped into the room, Ezio landed behind the target, whilst Altair blocked the exit. Quickly Ezio struck, watching the man fall with a surprised gasp. "Amico mio, that was too easy." Ezio whispered.

Altair slipped over and checked the man, "He is dead, this is the target we were told. I do not understand." He muttered, looking up at Ezio, his amber eyes showing his confusion.

"Maledizione, we will have to solve this mystery later, the soldiers are coming!" Ezio whispered. Both assassins listened to the sound of approaching footsteps, clanking armour and vicious talking. Quickly the launch up into the tunnel they had arrived in, racing back through the dark caverns and to the exit.

As they climbed out of the hidden entrance and wandered from the immediate area, the bell went, alerting the guards to the mans death. Glancing at each other, they both nodded. Ezio raced quickly to the nearest ladder and climbed to the top, he sprinted over the rooftops, ducking scaffolding and diving away from the guards without alerting them. He jumped the gaps and quickly jogged over the wires connecting some of the buildings, before jumping down and sliding into Leonardo's workshop.

Panting he nodded to the artist and slid onto a chair. "Amico mio, the deed is done. Altair has gone the other way to confuse them. He should return soon." He told the man, before sitting and waiting for his friend and lover to return.

It was a very tired Arabian that returned to the workshop, Altair had taken the direction that unfortunately had all the brutes. Every time he had thought he had lost one, another was just around the corner. It took a long time to trick the men into thinking he had vanished. Seekers were searching haystacks and soldiers posted themselves in every available spot. Altair considered himself lucky, the soldiers had been distracted by a bunch of thieves. If Altair saw them again, he would thank them.

He slid into the room and was quickly embraced by a worried Italian. "Merda, you were so long, what happened?" Ezio's heavily accented voice asked.

Altair sighed, gripping the younger man firmly. "They were everywhere it took me a while to loose them." He muttered. He looked at Ezio, glancing into the dark eyes that displayed every emotion. Ezio may be a grand assassin, yet to the Arabian, he still had such an innocence about him. "I believe you said that we would finish something." He stated, leering at the slightly smaller man.

The Italian blushed under the grand assassins stare. "Si, Amore mio. I did." Altair manoeuvred the both of them into the guest room, which had becomes theirs permanantly. Gripping Ezio's hair firmly he pushed the Italians head to meet his, the lips smashing together, causing Ezio to gasp. Altair moved forward, towards the bed. Ezio felt the back of his knees hit the bed, before he fell backwards. He pulled the Arabian down with him, gripping Altair's Assassin robes hard.

Finally the need for air became too much, both men parting with a gasp. Altair turned his attention to the tempting throat that lay exposed before him. Nibbling at the smooth column, he smirked at the gasp, his hands slowly unclasping Ezio's robe, revealing the aristocratic clothes. Smiling, Altair stripped those off too, he licked his lips hungrily as Ezios hardened pebbles came into view. Giving into his instinct he nipped and sucked the nubs, smirking at the moans and whines coming from the other assassin.

"Altair…Ah!" Ezio cried out as Altair slid his hand into his trousers, arching helplessly in pleasure, he groaned. "Altair!"

The Arab smirked as his calloused hand danced over the Italians hardened flesh. "Yes, Ezio?" He asked, chuckling at the insult thrown his way. "Well?"

"Don't tease me Il Mio Amore!" Ezio whined. He moved his hands to the Altair's head and shoulders, pulling the Arabian closer to him. "Why am I the only one naked?" Without awaiting an answer, Ezio began undoing Altair's robe.

Ezio managed to tear the white assassin robe off his lover pushing it to the side and out of the way. Eagerly he tugged at the clothes beneath, before finally being granted a view of the grand masters muscular chest.

Altair moaned as a talented tongue played with his nubs, he gripped Ezio's hair and pulled, chuckling as Ezio whined at the loss of his treat. "Why don't you put your tongue to good use and lather these up well." He said placing three of his fingers onto Ezio's lips. The younger man eagerly sucked on the offered digits, lapping at them, making them nice an wet.

Altair moaned as Ezio's tongue did suggestive and erotic things to his digits, before tugging them back out. Ezio shyly spread his legs as Altair nudged them, causing a smile to grace the normally stoic face of the Arab.

"Easy Ezio, remember to relax." He whispered into the mans ear, licking the rim of the lobe as he pushed the first finger in to the Italian. Ezio gasped at the intrusion but willed himself to relax as the finger moved inside of him.

Altair continued to whisper sweet nothings into his lovers ear as he prepared the man, he smirked lustfully as Ezio arched with a pleasure cry. "Found it."

Ezio gasped. "Ti prego, Altair… don't tease…" He cried out as his prostrate was abused by Altair's talented fingers. Altair removed his fingers, smirking at the panting Italian. Ezio blinked when nothing happened, the haze of pleasure dispersing enough to look at Altair. The man was smirking, he turned to sit against the wall and gently pulled Ezio in front of him.

Ezio took the hint and looked hungrily down at the Arabians flesh. Moving closer to the arousal, he sucked the head, taunting the Arabian for a few moments. A strong hand wrapped around the back of his head pulling him onto the pole of flesh. Ezio lapped eagerly at Altair's erection, his tongue teasing and stroking the sensitive skin in his mouth.

Altair groaned appreciatively for the wet caresses bestowed to his arousal. It wasn't long before he felt close to shooting his load down the Italians throat. Tugging at the back of Ezio's neck, he had to hold in a groan of disappointment.

He gasped as Ezio pinned him to the bed, a devious smirk on his face. He frowned slightly, wondering what the younger man was doing. He had never bottomed and had no intention of becoming the submissive.

He remained stoic, even as Ezio gripped his pillar of flesh. But then the Italian straddled Altairs hips, his bottom sitting right over the Arabians arousal. Understanding dawning, Altair moved his hands to the Italians hips and pushed down. Smirking lustfully at the scream that came from Ezio as he was impaled, Altair let the younger man take control.

"…Ah…Altair!" Ezio cried out as he found his own prostrate. Altair smirked, his hands gripped the mans hips firmly, making Ezio ride him. "Finisci ciò che hai iniziato." He cried out, screaming as Altair twisted them around and started pounding into him. "Altair… Dio… sto per venire… Al….AH!"

Altair panted, Ezio's withering and pleading was driving him closer to the edge. He wrapped a calloused hand around the younger mans erection, earning him a scream of pleasure. Leaning forward he licked Ezio's earlobe. "Come for me Ezio."

Ezio became undone. He screamed his lovers name, for all to hear and he finally climaxed. Shamelessly withering to make it last. Altair groaned into his neck, filling his insides with warmth.

Blinking tiredly, Ezio smiled as Altair pulled out, making them both groan. Altair pulled the younger man into his arms working the quilt over them both. "Mine." He stated holding the Italian in a tight hold.

Ezio grinned.

"Yours."

Authors note:-

Well guys this is the second chapter, I won't give much away but for those who play the game and have read some of the stories there is a hint in there about how Altair is with Ezio but it is only a hint. You'll find out more next time!

Well this is the first public yaoi I've ever written. O.O Hope you guys enjoy it. ^.^

Translation:-

As I said in the disclaimer. I don't know if these are right, I did it through google translator, if anything is wrong let me know, please! **The translations have been updated! **

Okay

Maledizione - Damn it

Signore - Mr

Si - Yes

Amico mio - friend

Mi dispiace - I'm sorry

Molto Bene - Very Good

Finisci ciò che hai iniziato- finish what you started

Dio… sto per venire…"/- I'm going to come.

I think that is every translation.

Well guys this is the second chapter!


	3. No!

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Once again, for all those who don't know, I do not own Assassins Creed, if I did I would be in ancient Jerusalem or Italy having a right time, tormenting our two wonderful heroes! Let's not forget Desmond… May not be a great assassin but you got to love him! ^.^.

Anyway:- I will warn you all again, this story contains yaoi, evil, evil swearing and foreign languages with the help of google. They may not be completely correct, please let me know if something is wrong and I will correct it… Thanks!

Well… Enjoy!

Desmond blinked taking in what he was seeing, Ezio and Altair getting it on together! 'What the hell!' He thought. He could not take his eyes away from the explicit and horny image that the pair made. Desmond blushed as he felt his body react, then jumped as both assassin's turned to him.

"Desmond." Altairs voice whispered, as he stalked nearer to his descendent. "Desmond." He muttered again, as he stalked the nervous bartender.

Ezio stalked the opposite side to Altair, "Desmond." His heavily accented voice muttered.

Desmond became incredibly confused, it seemed that they had lost all sense of language, their only words being his name. His dark eyebrows crinkled up, his eyes narrowing in confusion and thought. "Altair, Ezio, what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Desmond." Altair had somehow got close enough to touch, but instead of sensuality, like Desmond was expecting, he proceeded to shake the confused barman. "Wake up you lazy, useless, good for nothing…."

"…bartender!" Desmond blinked in shock, Shaun was bent over the bed, hovering above him. "Fucking hell, Desmond, the time you choose to have a perverted, narcissistic wet dream about your ancestors, we get attacked by templar's. Get your ass up." He ranted quietly. "Get a weapon and follow me." He all but growled.

Desmond gulped, blushing but quickly grabbing a metal pole. "What are we doing?" He whispered.

"Shut up and stay down." Shaun hissed. The Englishman crouched and jogged quickly over towards the door. He signalled for Desmond to take the other side. As the dark haired bartender took his place, two mercenaries walked in. Desmond watched in shock as Shaun delivered a fatal blow to the first guards head then swung around and struck the second in the neck. "Keep out of sight and keep moving." Shaun hissed, running the length of the wall and glancing down the ramp.

Shaun pulled a colt out of his waist band, shooting the two men at the end of the ramp. The bullets made no sound, thanks to the silencer installed on the weapon. Running forward, the Englishman jumped the ramp and ran towards the car.

Desmond had just reached the edge of the ramp, before he ducked. Sneaking up right behind Shaun were two mercenaries. "Shaun, behind you!" He yelled. Shaun whirled around, but it was too late, the men opened fire. Desmond watched as Shaun fell in slow motion, his mouth open, in a silent scream. The gun in his hand clattering to the floor as he lost his grip and fell backwards.

"Shaun!" Desmond watched helplessly as the two women, Rebecca and Lucy were pushed and pulled by the captors. They tried to race forwards but the men restraining their arms, held firmly.

Footsteps echoed through the warehouse. Desmond glanced through the gap and gasped at the newcomer. The white coated man, glanced at the two women emotionlessly from his brown eyes. He raised a greyed eyebrow and turned to the dead man. "That is another assassin gone." His arrogant voice echoed through the room. The man turned his attention to the ramps above. "Mr Miles. Hiding will do you no good. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, if you come willingly to me, I will allow these two assassins to live. If you continue this charade they will die." He stated, his voice holding a certain patronising lilt.

"Don't do it Des… mumph!" Lucy cried out, her voice muffled near the end as one of the men holding he covered her mouth.

Desmond hesitated, suddenly there was a loud click and a thump. Desmond gasped as he saw guards lower Rebecca to the floor. "Don't make me wait forever Desmond. You wouldn't want Miss Stillman to die too would you?" Vidic's patronising voice echoed.

The guard covering Lucy's mouth yelled out and she screamed. "Get the piece of Eden and run Desmond don't worry…."

A loud click echoed and Lucy slumped in her captors arms. "You should have listened to me Desmond. Now their all dead." The grey bearded man stated sarcastically. "Find him."

Desmond gasped, unsure what to do. Shakily he jogged along the ramp, looking down he noticed the golden globe in Vidic's heavily armed truck. "Here goes nothing, if I'm going to die, I'll take that thing with me." He muttered.

He jumped over the ramp and landed painfully, groaning. He limped over towards the truck opening the door, panicking as he heard the rifles being reloaded and locked onto him. "Damn it!" He dived into the truck and grabbed the golden ball. He held it to his chest protectively as he clenched his eyes shut, waiting for his inevitable death.

Author note:-

Yup I'm leaving you high and dry for a little while! Let your imagination run wild…

What happens next?

DUN DUN DUN


	4. Fear

Chapter Three

Disclaimer:- I do not own Assassins Creed… enough said…

First of all I would like to thank everyone for reviewing these chapters so far… this is my first time typing up a requested story and doing a public yaoi, so thanks guys.

I want to also thank Anariana, who said that I wrote too loosely, I will try to make this chapter a little more lose! Thanks for letting me know…

Okay Guys, I hope you enjoy the story!

Amber eyes opened quickly, the mans instincts blaring at him to get up. The dark haired man quickly analysed the room, trying to understand what had awoken him. The room appeared to be sparse but lived in. The walls were untouched, with only a dressing table to the right hand side of the bed. The only other furniture in the room was the bed he lay on, which was covered with plain black silk.

A yawn, caused the man quickly to glance at the source of the sound. Shifting, still half asleep, lay a younger man, his brown hair splayed out around him, his hand was rubbing his eyes in a futile attempt to rid himself of sleep. "Altair, what is wrong? It is too early." Altair smirked at his lovers voice, sleep had made the young Italians voice even more accented and thick.

"Do not trouble yourself, habibi. Rest a little while longer." Altair replied, smiling as a small frown appeared on the Italian's face, his sleepy expression making him look more cute then annoyed. "Do not worry Ezio. I just could not sleep any longer." Altair stated trying not to worry the man.

Altair stood, he stretched before moving into the attached room to wash and dress. The Arabian had hoped his younger lover had fallen back into sleep but as he emerged from the washroom, he saw the Italian was wide awake.

Ten minutes later, found them both standing in the sitting room. Ezio was sat reading a document, his dark brown eyes twinkling with thought. He would hum every now and then, his eyebrows furrowing in an attempt to translate what he was reading.

Normally Altair would smile, allow him to struggle for a little while and then help Ezio, but only when the stubborn Italian asked. Now, however, the Arab could only stare at the small chest sitting on the table. His instincts were getting stronger, he felt a powerful urge to open the box and touch the blasted thing inside.

Ezio glanced up, "Altair could you…" He froze as he noticed the older mans expression. If looks could kill, the receiver would be a smouldering pit. Curious, the Italian followed the line of site and blinked. "Altair, you should not stare at it." He warned, but he had a feeling Altair had not heard.

His heart was in his mouth as Altair stood and began to approach the box. Ezio quickly stood and blocked his ancestors way. "No Altair, you cannot touch it." He stated. "Listen to me, amore mio, don't do this."

Altair stopped and looked into the dark expressive eyes before him. "I know Ezio. But I cannot deny my instinct, I have a feeling that I should open the box and let it out." He answered his gaze fixing once more to the innocent container.

"What if that instinct is really that blasted thing manipulating you? Please, don't do this." Ezio pleaded stepping closer. "What if it has decided to take you away? To make you or me suffer for its imprisonment?" He asked, his heart beat in fear as Altair barely glanced at him.

Altair registered the hidden words behind what Ezio was saying. He stared firmly into Ezio's eyes. "Then I will fight it Habibi. I have dwelled within the piece of Eden for hundreds of years, I have some power over it. You will not loose me." He stated, holding the Italian's face in his hands. "But I must hold the item in my hands. I must listen to my instincts." He finished. "Trust me, Habibi."

Ezio gulped, his eyes glowing with rising tears of fear. "I…" He hesitated glancing at the box. "I trust you. I do. I just don't trust that thing." He answered his voice wavering.

Altair held his lovers face firmly, making Ezio stare at him. "You don't have to trust it. Trust me." He was rewarded with a shaky nod. "I won't leave you. I will fight." Altair whispered in to Ezio's ear, trying to reassure the scared man.

He let go of his lover and stepped past him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Ezio tense, but the man did not move. Altair moved with quick purposeful steps, his eyes narrowed as he approached the box. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small golden key. He unlocked and opened the box, his eyes became slits as the object inside glowed, lighting up the small room.

Reaching inside he withdrew the object and gasped at the power rattling within the small globe. The ball vibrated with energy, a small humming sound became louder and louder. Then as the sound bcame unbearable, the globe exploded with a bright light. Everything went white.

Well Guys, this is a really short chappie. I tried to make it less loose but please let me know if I need to improve.

I gave the piece of Eden a bit of a personality, because I remember that in Assassin's Creed they talk about it as a powerful, sentient object…

This chapter was really about exploring the feelings that these two men shared without rambling on. I like it… XD

What happens next?

Well until I post the next chappie you'll just have to use you imagination! XD


	5. Erm Oops

Chapter Four

Disclaimer:- Do I need to tell you I don't own AC for the hundredth time? Nah! You must have figured it out already… Besides why would I want to own AC, I'd rather buy some souped up magic thingy magiggy and travel into the AC world to spread yaoi and happiness wherever I go… O.O Anyway!

Okay here is the long awaited chapter four, or chapter five if you go by the scroll thingy in the top and bottom right hand corners… So confuzzled.

Ok! After reading your reviews, I've rewritten the ending! Thanks for such brilliant reviews, keep them coming!

Enjoy!

Slowly the ringing in his ears began to slow. Altair was disoriented, he was blind and on his back, in a vulnerable position that no assassin wanted to be in. Inside he felt numb from the shock caused by the unexpected blast, but physically he was warm all over and he felt heavy.

Slowly, he blinked open his eyes, groaning as flashes still dotted his vision. He expected to see the wood from the ceiling but instead he glanced short, black hair. Looking down the length of his body, he blinked in shock.

A young man, looking similar if not younger to Ezio was laid over him. The male was short, shorted than the Italian and definitely shorter then himself. He wore the oddest clothes, he had grey trousers and some sort of robe. But the robe stopped at the waist, the hood was small and Altair doubted it could shadow the face. It also seemed to be made of a material he had not come across before.

The Arabian gasped as he glimpsed more closely at the male. In the younger mans arms sat the Piece of Eden, the newcomer was curled around it protectively with his eyes clenched shut, almost. Almost as if he was expecting to be attacked.

"When were you going to tell me?" Altair glanced up and crinkled his brow in confusion at his lovers expression. Ezio stood there, his arms were crossed and he had a blank face, but his eyes were narrowed with hidden suspicion and anger. "Well? Who is he?" The deceptively calm voice, Ezio was using caused a slight shiver to run up Altair's spine.

"That is what I would like to know for myself." Altair growled, he grabbed the Piece of Eden and wrenched it out of the strangers arms, before twisting around and pinning the male to the floor. "Are you going to tell me who you are?" He asked, his voice lowering dangerously.

Pale eyelids fluttered opened and the newly revealed dark brown eyes blinked in relief, shock and then fear as he glanced over both Altair and Ezio. "What the fuck!" He screamed out, Altair found it interesting that the man did not struggle, instead he lay there looking frantically between himself and his lover.

"That sums it up quite nicely." Ezio's heavily accented voice answered sarcastically. "Now answer the damn question, stronzo." He demanded, Altair could see that the young Italian was ready to activate his hidden blades.

"Desmond. My names Desmond." The man responded, his voice wavering with fear. Altair snorted, either this man was a coward, or he knew who or what they were. Narrowing his eyes he waited for the man to continue. With one glance into his cold amber eyes, Desmond must have got the hint. "I'm not sure how I got here, I remember getting a hold of the Piece of Eden, thought I was going to get killed and then ended up here." He said in one quick breath.

"Why did you grab the piece of Eden," Ezio paused hesitantly, "Desmond?" The name came out as a question itself, but both assumed it was correctly pronounced as the newcomer continued.

"The templar's had it, I grabbed it hoping that when they shot they would destroy it with me." Desmond explained. "I'm not sure how well it worked, though." He muttered.

"How do you know about the Templar's?" Altair hissed. Desmond blinked up at him and looked away sheepishly.

"Do you want the whole story, truth and all?" He asked carefully.

"Leave nothing out." Altair growled, tightening his grasp around his captives wrists. Desmond gasped at the pain and nodded.

"Can I sit up?" Desmond asked. He snorted at the two men as they glanced at each other. "Look at me do you really think I could outrun you? Besides I have no idea about this place, I am not stupid enough to try anything." He reasoned.

Altair nodded, pulling Desmond up and pushing him onto the couch before standing, side by side with Ezio. Together, armed to the teeth and glaring, they were quite an intimidating sight. Gulping, Desmond thought of how to continue the story. "Well, it begins like this. I was born into a clan of assassins, my parents pretty much molly-coddled me, keeping me locked up and trying to train me to become like them. But I didn't want that so I ran away and became a bartender…"

"Is this going anywhere?" Ezio asked waspishly. Leaning forward menacingly.

Desmond nodded quickly, "It will make sense. If nothing else just listen." Ezio glared for a little but nodded and moved to lean against one of the walls, specifically the wall by the door. "Well. I became a bartender and I thought that part of my life was over. But I was kidnapped, by a company called Abstergo. They put me into a machine called…"

"Wait, what is a machine?" Altair asked.

Ezio blinked at Altair, "It must be like Leonardos flying machine. A tool for man."

"Yes, precisely but in the future they are more powerful, I'll show you." After saying this, Desmond slowly pulled out his phone. "This looks like a small box but when I do this…" Desmond opened the lid, the light flashed on, the screen telling him he had no signal and no messages. The two men gasped and stepped back.

"What sorcery is this?" Ezio demanded his curved blade in his hand.

"It is a machine from the future." Desmond explained.

"So you are from the future and you can do magic with tools?" Altair asked, watching the phone wearily.

"Where is the energy to power this, phone? Leonardo uses fire but I see no source for that little black box." Ezio asked suspiciously.

"It is powered by means that humans haven't discovered yet." Desmond explained, slowly closing the lid and sliding the phone back into his pocket. The assassin's glared wearily at his pocket. To break the awkwardness of the moment, Desmond continued. "They put me into a machine they had named, the animus. The man Warren Vidic was very pleased to explain to me what the machine does. Basically when we have children our memories and experiences are passed down through each generation, like a library."

"But instead of searching through books it is within us?" Ezio questioned.

"Yes, exactly." Desmond responded.

"That makes little sense, surely our memories are our own." Altair argued.

"Tell that to the templars." Desmond muttered. But their keen hearing picked up his words. Taking a deep breath Desmond continued. "Vidic went on to tell me that I had an important secret inside me that he wanted to find out. I wasn't willing to play along but he threatened death and if I could live long enough, I could find a way out. So I went along with it." Desmond paused glancing hesitantly at Altair wondering what would happen when he told the next part. "In the machine, I was somehow allowed to replay my ancestors memories as if they were my own. I was sent back to a place in Jerusalem…" Altair's eyes flashed. "…where I became you, Altair." Desmond almost whispered the last part.

"So those times when I felt I was not myself, were when you were in my body?" Altair asked, almost growling. "You stole my body, somehow." He approached threateningly,

Desmond moved his hands up in a placating gesture. "Hey, I already told you I was not an assassin, but I had to play along until I found a way to escape. I had no idea you could feel it so far back in time." He excused himself. He watched intrigued as Ezio placed a hand on Altair's shoulder and shook his head, before glancing at him.

"Carry on, Desmond." Ezio interrupted, his face was blank but Altair could see he was putting all the clues together.

"Well… I played you for quite a long time, but eventually I reached the part where you fought Al Mualim, where the Piece of Eden showed the you where all the other pieces of Edens were. It turned out that was what they wanted." Desmond paused. "Then Lucy, the girl who worked for Vidic, turned out to be an Assassin. She broke me out and took me to two more assassin's, Shaun and Rebecca. I had to go back into another animus, called animus 2.0. Where I was in Italy. Where I…"

"Where you played me." Ezio butted in. "I told you I was not myself. That I felt off. You told me I was wrong, yet you also experienced it yourself!" He glared accusingly at Altair.

"I thought it was nothing." Altair argued. "This, this machine that Desmond speaks of, we have no idea it had existed, we both know we would have been thought insane." Ezio blinked looking sheepish before staring at Desmond.

Desmond took the hint and continued. "Well I played you for a while until as recently as when you fell on the wire and got saved by Altair. Then I went to sleep, only to be woken up a few minutes later and watch as the three assassins got killed. I knew I was dead, so I dived for the Piece of Eden, hoping I could take it with me. But somehow I ended up here." Desmond finished.

Ezio sat down rubbing his face. "So somehow you have a, a machine, that helped you play us and then you travelled back in time through the Piece of Eden." Ezio sighed as he watched Desmond nod. "If I have not seen half the things I have seen, I would call you insane. But after seeing what the globe can do and that little box, I am inclined to believe you."

Altair growled. "Tell me the rest. What happens between this time and the next." He demanded sitting right in front of the time-traveller. Desmond blinked as the grand assassins cold, amber eyes stared unblinkingly into his. "Where are all the assassins? How did the Templars gain all the power to make these animuses?"

"Er... I don't know much," Desmond gulped as Ezio fingered his hidden blades. "But what I do know is that the Templars have been hunting down the assassins. When Lucy broke me out of Abstergo she said that 'we', meaning shaun, rebecca and herself were one of the last assassins." Desmond quickly blurted out, his eyes darting from their faces to their blades and back again.

"You mean all the assassins are dead?" Ezio demanded leaning forward. "No, this cannot be. You lie."

Altair shook his head. "Ezio, how many assassins are in Italy compared to masyaf?" Ezio paused, glancing at the older man. "Our numbers have fallen, but it is few enough that we do not notice. It has been our downfall."

"Then what do you suggest we do, go up to Antonio de Magianis and tell him that a man travelled through time, to tell us that Templars win and we need to create an army." Ezio snorted. "You know as well as I do that signor Antonio is skeptical as it is. Or do you not remember how he had when we disturbed him? Penserà che siamo fuori di testa! Hell, even with all I know I say it is still crazy!"

"You know as well as I do, that the blasted thing is capable of anything. I am not from this time either, I am from the past. We cannot just ignore what this Ghamid(2) is saying." Altair argued. "Yes, we cannot completely trust him, but you and me both know that he is not brave enough to fight us." He glared at Desmond. "It would be stupid to run, when he has no idea about this place."

"What! You mean we keep him here?" Ezio demanded.

"Where else should we put him Ezio? He sticks out like a sore thumb with his abiti bizzarri e strano accento(3)." Altair answered, looking smug as he spoke his lovers native language. "We will need to find the Ghamid clothes that fit. Leonardo and you look to be of similar sizes." Altair stated.

"So you will give away what is not yours to give. Leonardo, Dio lo benedica(4), he takes care of us both, welcomes us both into his home and you repay him by giving away his clothes?" Ezio demanded melodramatically.

"Your right, it is cruel of me." Altair stood and wandered into Ezios and his bedroom. He picked out an outfit and shoved Desmond into the guest room. "Dress in these now." Was all he said.

Desmond blinked, unsure of how to react to the clothes. He now wore leather pants, with boots that followed his calfs, stopping just below his knee, with a white shirt. Altair opened the door and smirked. "If you grew your hair out, you would not look bad." He stated, he glanced at Ezio, the Italian was glaring at him.

"Come osi dare i miei vestiti ad un estraneo?" He muttered, before glaring at the newcomer. "Alright, Desmond. You will help around, if you give Leonardo any trouble I will deal with you. If I even think you are going to cause trouble..." Ezio extended his blades.

Altair stood expressionless, his blank eyes staring unblinkingly down at Desmond. "Now, I want to hear everything you know about the future. What people believe and how they act. Every sporco piccolo segreto." Desmond blinked, Altair sighed. "Every Dirty little secret, Desmond. I wish to know everything you know. Keep nothing out, no matter how stupid it seems." Desmond winced as Altairs gripped his shoulder tightly and forced him to sit again. Both assassins sat either side, their blades flashing every now and then.

Desmond gulped, realising that this was going to be a long conversation, the assassins smirked positioning themselves so he could see the majority of their weapons.

"Speak then Desmond." Altairs said lowly, his hidden blade sliding out through his missing third finger, where Altair tapped it with his other hands fingers.

Quickly Desmond began to recite everything he knew, glancing nervously at their blades.

Author note:-

**Translations have been updated!**

This chapter is a lot longer than the last ones, yay! I chose to tell the whole Assassins Creed story, just imagine their faces when Desmond tells them he is their descendent and that he controlled their bodies. "Thinks about it and laughs* Priceless.

The following are just some important bits I thought I would note…

(1) Penserà che siamo fuori di testa- He'll think we're out of our mind!

(2) Ghamid- is Mysterious male stranger, it was written by a user who is a native of Arabia so I am sure its true…

(3) abiti bizzarri e strano accento- Weird clothes and strange accent

(4) Dio lo benedica- Bless him- Thank God for google translate ^.^

(4) I decided to make his clothes similar to what Ezio first wore at the beginning of Assassins Creed 2. I'm not familiar with the terms of clothing from that era so please forgive me if anything sounds a little far fetched.

(5) Come osi dare i miei vestiti ad un estraneo?- How dare you give my clothes to a stranger?

What happens next?

Well until next chapter I'll let your imagination run wild, after all I have to keep your minds active! *glances around innocently*


	6. An Understanding?

Chapter Five

Disclaimer:- I do not Own AC 1 or 2. T.T Enough said.

Well guys this chapter has taken a lot longer(Brain Freeze!), I had a good long think about how this story would progress, your comments have really helped me think up these stories but this time I must thank my wonderful, genius, slightly insane and nutty imagination! Yup!

Enjoy!

Desmond groaned as sunlight hit his face, the glow easily passing his eyelids and reaching his eyes. He was exhausted from last nights interrogation. Altair and Ezio had demanded to know everything, keeping him up until the early hours. Desmond was sure that they knew everything about him, even his birthmark and secret thoughts. But he knew nothing of them. They were quick to distract and redirect him every time he asked a question about them. Desmond groaned again in frustration, 'So now I am stuck in the past with two assassins who are currently deciding whether to kill me or keep me.' Desmond thought, summing his situation up nicely.

He tried to remember what little information he had discovered. One of the things that stuck in his mind was Altair's reactions to his questioning. The mans scarred lip had curled up in a sneer and his body went stiff, almost defensive when Desmond has asked the question that had been bugging him for a while…

Flashback!

"…the Templar's apparently control all the knowledge in the future, Vidic mentioned that everything we learned about Templar's was either from books or what they deliberately allowed slip." Desmond had explained trying to remember every little detail. "That must be some power in that object." He commented.

"It is merely an object, tell us more of this Vidic." Ezio had answered quickly. "Is he their head, he seems to be a reoccurring enemy."

Desmond shook his head. "No, he is or is going to be part of the Templar's but he follows orders himself and I only glanced three men ordering him around once. They were behind a screen though, I only remember them being dark haired and wearing suits. The one talking sounded arrogant and spoke about the 'new world' or something." Desmond had described. "Is the Piece of Eden really that powerful? Is that how you came to be in this time too?" Desmond directed the question at Altair.

Altair stiffened, his scarred lip curling into a sneer, his body language screaming 'stay-the-fuck-away-or-your-dead'. "I do not remember much, just a bright light and then Ezio was with me. How did you come to be here?" He asked.

"I closed my eyes after I grabbed the globe so I honestly can't say." Desmond answered. "I only held the globe for a few seconds, you were held within it for longer." He asked, genuinely curious.

"Time holds no meaning, I was in Masyaf then I was in Italy." Altair answered stiffly. "It was like no time had passed. Now tell me of…"

End Flashback

Desmond sighed, Altair had really disliked the question. That meant he had answered with lies or part-truths. What made the great assassin nervous about the object? What had he experienced? Desmond knew that all he could do was wait for the assassin to tell, if the man ever did. The bartender was surprised at the assassin's strength and will, early in the morning when Desmond was almost dead on his feet, both Ezio and Altair were walking around gracefully.

Desmond flushed as he remembered how as soon as the door had closed, he had collapsed onto the bed and immediately fallen asleep. He was sure the two assassins knew this, they had sharp ears.

Slowly he stood, before quickly washing his face and putting on fresh clothes. He strolled out and bumped right into Leonardo. "Leonardo are you okay?"

Leonardo blinked at Desmond. "Si, I am fine." He answered, before wandering over to the table littered with paper.

Desmond looked around. "Where are Ezio and Altair?" He asked, Leonardo tensed. "Look Leonardo I'm sorry that you don't like me here but until I find a way back I have no where else to go. I'll stick out like a sore thumb." He stated, remembering how Leonardo had started ranting in Italian when he saw him. From the way Ezio and Altair winced, Leonardo had said some interesting things.

"Si, I may not like it but you cannot leave." Leonardo muttered. "Ma non li perdonerò mai per avermi lasciato da solo con te." Leonardo sighed before turning to Desmond. "The two of them have gone for some mission, I don not know when they will return sconsociate."

"Oh do you need any help?" Desmond offered,

"No, I am fine Desmond, I have no need for helpers." Leonardo quickly answered. Desmond sighed before walking over to one of the seats.

Leonardo bustled around Desmond, focusing solely on his work and other objects. Desmond sat there awkwardly not really knowing what to say, he guessed he could talk about Leonardo be famous but he was already risking changing time by telling the two assassins everything.

Desmond was saved from the awkward moment, by the door sliding open. The two assassins stumbled in. Ezio, the one with the more elaborate robe was holding his stomach tightly but blood was still seeping out rapidly. He was supported by Altair but the Arabian was also hunched over and his mouth was set into a grimace.

"Leonardo." Ezio gasped.

Leonardo raced over, "Quickly get him into that chair then sit down yourself. Desmond, do you know any first aid?" Desmond nodded. "I must deal with Ezio before we loose him. Take care of Altair." He ordered before grabbing a needle and thread, along with bandages.

Desmond sighed, turning to look at Altair. The Arabian was trying to glare through his pain filled grimace, Desmond wasn't afraid to admit the Great Assassin was intimidating even when injured. Grabbing the remaining bandages, needle and thread, he walked over to Altair.

"Your not touching me." Altair growled.

"Really?" Altair nodded. "Fine, if you really want to bleed to death, but I doubt Ezio and Leonardo would be pleased." Desmond stated, Altair growled. "Look, I will heal you and then we can go back to hating each other, at least you'll be alive."

"I will owe you my life, Ghamid!" Altair growled. "I do not abandon my honour even if the man who saves me is a…"

"Shut up, Altair." Ezio gasped, Desmond turned to see Leonardo stitching a large wound in Ezio's stomach. The Italian flinched. "It is not like you will kill him, you could have done that yesterday. Since your not going to kill him, let him heal you." Ezio scowled, glaring at the Arabian.

Altair growled, "I…"

"Just do it Altair, you can hate me later." Ezio pleaded softly.

The Arabian sighed before turning to Desmond and glaring. "Do it, quickly." He growled. Desmond complied, quickly removing the assassins robes to find the wound. He didn't not mention anything when he noticed that Altair had tensed warily. Washing the wound with alcohol, he began to stitch the skin back together, flinching in sympathy as the man shuddered each time the needle pierced the skin.

Desmond released a breathe he hadn't realised he was holding, when the final stitch was in place. He gently wrapped bandages around the mans chest, smiling and rubbing his hands when he finished. "There, all done. Now you can go back to hating me." Desmond stated.

Altair glared. "Thank you Ghamid." Desmond blinked and suddenly he felt a cold blade at his neck. Altair leaned his face in close. "I may owe you for this but we are not friends. Understand?"

"Yes I understand." Desmond replied, Altair held the blade there for a minute before turning and walking over to Ezio.

Ezio and Altair talked for a few moments before Altair left in the direction of their shared room. The Arabian gone, Ezio turned to Desmond. "Grazie, Desmond. Grazie per esserti preso curo di lui ." With that Ezio turned to leave. "I owe you for this Desmond." He added before disappearing through their bedroom door.

"Well this is interesting, both want to kill me and now they owe me." Desmond muttered before jumping as Leonardo laughed.

"Altair spoke truth Desmond, he will not dishonour himself by harming you, when he owes you a debt. Now however Ezio will not be after your blood. You have saved the most important person in his life. " Leonardo snickered. "Though Altair will find ways of making your life hell."

Desmond sighed staring at the closed door. "I don't doubt it." He muttered.

Author Note:-

Well this chapter took a little longer to think up. But I hope you enjoy it!

Translations. **Updated!**

Ma non li perdonerò mai per avermi lasciato da solo con te- But I will not forgive them for leaving me alone with you.

sconsociate - Stranger

Grazie - Thank you

Grazie per esserti preso curo di lui - Thank you for taking care of him.


	7. Respect?

**Okay guys! I am back with a new chapter for my Assassin Creed story. I have played Assassin Creed Brotherhood and have some fresh ideas for the storyline. **

**I must also thank you guys for reviewing and inspiring me, I am not fluent in Italian or Arabic, so I have no doubt that I will get translations and spelling wrong.**

**I want to thank ani-cat-candy, who helped me with an Italian translation 'Barstardi' or 'Barstardo'. I will try not to make the same mistake again! XD **

**I don't own Assassin Creed…**

"_Altair spoke truth Desmond; he will not dishonour himself by harming you, when he owes you a debt. Now however Ezio will not be after your blood. You have saved the most important person in his life. "Leonardo snickered. "Though Altair will find ways of making your life hell."_

_Desmond sighed staring at the closed door. "I don't doubt it." He muttered._

'Making your life a living hell' was a huge understatement. Altair found fault with every bloody thing Desmond did. Everything was his fault, if there was no wine left in the container, Desmond had the last drop. If the fire went out, it was Desmond's fault for no refuelling the flames. Desmond sighed, if his opponent was not a very skilled assassin he would have punched the guy in the face. But Altair would see that coming a mile off with his 'stupid, superhuman senses'. Instead Desmond could only sit back and sulk, glaring at the person who was technically the oldest man in the room.

Ezio and Leonardo were amused. They just watched as Altair nit-picked at everything he did, laughing at Desmond as he debated whether it was worth the risk to punch this guy, before deciding it was safer to sulk. Ezio rarely left the two alone, jokingly saying that if he did Desmond would most likely end up dead. Desmond had growled at the joke, he would have ended up dead! It didn't matter what the two assassins's said about honour, Altair was out to kill him!

He remembered when he had first gone out; Altair had sulkily slipped away, the next thing Desmond knew guards were charging in Ezio and his direction. It was only the quick thinking of the Italian man that had got them away so quickly. Altair hadn't shown up until many hours later, acting very worried for his love, Ezio. It didn't matter what the Arabian said, he had caused it somehow.

The second incident had happened many months later, when Desmond had gotten used to his new environment. He had braved the outside world alone. He had walked down the street taking in the shops and listening to what people were saying, to better understand his new city. He immediately caught a glimpse of the two assassins up on a view tower. Desmond had been struck with amazement that no one looked up to see them, then flinched in shock as they landed in a hay cart not far from him. How did that cart survive the impact of two full grown men? It was insane.

There had been a flash of silver, a loud slashing sound and a breeze by his ear. Desmond blinked, hearing a grown turning around in shock he noticed one of the four guards standing by a wall had fallen because of a throwing knife. The knife had whizzed by, frighteningly close to his ear and struck the man in the back of the neck. Desmond turned to look at Ezio and Altair. Ezio looked apologetic and was reprimanding Altair, the older man was looking strangely amused and disappointed. Desmond had sighed and evacuated the area, Altair was obviously trying to 'accidentally' kill him, but Desmond was not going to make it easy. He may not be like them, but hours in the Animus had given him some tricks.

Over a period of a year, Desmond had experienced many death threats, some were because of bored and power hungry guards but others were 'unexplainable'. It was Desmond's quick thinking that saved him. Jumping up on crates to avoid out of control horses and carts. Climbing on roofs to avoid being seen by the guards. Swimming to reach the relative safety of the other side.

It continued until very recently, Desmond had to draw the line somewhere and this was it. It wasn't deliberate or at least Ezio didn't think so, but one day Altair was fighting uphill with several guards, there was a cart behind him full of weapons and other military tools. As he was fighting Altair had accidently knocked away the wooden blocks preventing the cart from rolling downhill. Unfortunately for Desmond, he happened to be downhill. He had managed to jump up and out of the way but he had been very unhappy. He had punched Altair right in the face and told the arrogant man exactly what he thought of him. He had expected Altair to retaliate but he had just stared as Desmond ranted in his face. The funny thing was that incident changed the way the two assassin's saw him, Altair went from trying to kill him, to just tormenting him. Ezio had been impressed that Desmond had finally had the guts to give Altair a piece of his mind. Leonardo had also been impressed, he had rarely told the older assassin off, not that anyone could blame him, Altair could be very intimidating.

Since that day, Desmond had been staying relatively quiet trying not to draw too much of his ancestors attention to him. Ezio helped by drawing the man's attention to himself instead of Desmond. Altair helped by avoiding the younger man, Desmond thought it strange, the man went from trying to 'accidentally' killing Desmond to outright avoiding him like the plague. However strange it was, Desmond still found himself relieved, though wary.

He knew the Arabian man was amused, though he kept a respectful distance. It was actually pretty easy to avoid the two assassins, a lot of the time it was just Leonardo and Desmond. Altair and Ezio were busy with assassin jobs.

"Merda!" Leonardo's voice rang out. Desmond jumped, bringing himself back to the here-and-now. Leonardo was standing over a table on the other side of the room; he had his back facing Desmond, his body concealing what the artist was doing.

Desmond sighed and stood, wandering over to the artist. "What's wrong Leonardo?"

Leonardo jumped, he'd obviously forget about Desmond being in the room. "Ah, it is nothing." Desmond frowned, Leonardo and he had settled their differences but the artist was still very secretive. Sighing he leant against the wall. Leonardo glanced nervously at Desmond, clearly wanting the man to leave. "I am sorry for disturbing you, Desmond."

Desmond sighed again, turning and walking away. "There's no point in me being here." He muttered no-one wanted him there; they all made it very clear he was unwanted.

"Scusi?" Leonardo asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Desmond answered quietly. "I'll be in the other room." He glanced back to see Leonardo nod absentmindedly, already turned back to whatever was frustrating him. Desmond turned and walked into 'his' room. He had a lot to think about.

**A/N: - Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**


	8. Defensive

**Did you guys miss me? XD Well, I am back with a new chapter. **

**I want to thank the movie 'catwoman' for the womans awesome stunts! I love it! **

**I don't own assassin's creed… of course (big shame XC)**

It was dark, the buildings were just shadows in the night. It was only the glow of the candles that guided the citizens of Firenze to their homes. There were very few people walking the streets, but the guards were everywhere.

If anyone was to look up they might have seen a shadow pounce across the ceiling. The figure landed on his hands and bought his feet under him, much like the pounce of a cat. He stood and glanced around cautiously. Whatever he was looking for, he soon found it as he quickly sprinted over the roof, he jogged effortlessly over the rope connecting two roofs. He slid down the wall and onto a balcony before leaping over the balcony fence and onto the terrace below.

He smirked at how good he really was. He had improved with lots of practice and the two assassin's probably had no clue. If they did they weren't saying anything. He stood and walked away not sticking around for anyone to see him. He walked to a small entrance way, with a front door in the left hand side of the wall, he opened it and slipped inside.

Closing the door behind him, Desmond slinked into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Morning Desmond." Leonardo called as Desmond strolled into the room.

"Morning Leonardo." He replied as he walked over to the drinks cabinet. "How are you this morning?"

Leonardo raised an eyebrow at Desmond's overly happy demeanour. "I am well, are you?"

"I am feeling great this morning. Need any help?"

"I do not need any aid at the moment." Leonardo replied. "But perhaps you can help Ezio and Altair when they return."

"They are returning today?" Desmond asked.

"I am not sure, but they've been gone for some time. I think that they may return soon." Leonardo replied with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Perhaps." Desmond replied, frowning. If they returned he would have to be more careful, they would immediately work out that he was creeping out at night and they'd follow to find out why. He didn't want Altair pushing him around and Ezio standing around amused or disappointed.

Leonardo sighed. "I have run out of materials. I must go out and buy a few things, do you wish to join me?"

"Sure." Desmond replied. He followed the older man out of the building and down the street. Desmond held back a groan, Leonardo was walking so slowly or maybe Desmond was just used to moving fast.

"Scusi, signore." A guard walked up and immediately pushed the weaker Leonardo into a small fenced garden. Desmond paused outside the entrance way. The guard had just attacked a man unprovoked in the middle of the day, in broad daylight.

Desmond growled and strolled into the small garden and immediately walked up to the oblivious guard. The man was too busy kicking Leonardo whilst he was down. Desmond tapped the man's shoulder, the man turned with a frown only to have a fist hit his face. The man stumbled, Desmond didn't give him a chance to recover, carefully stepping over Leonardo's body he pounded the man. "How dare you hurt a defenceless man. Does it give you some kind of kick you damn bastard?" With a well-placed punch the man was knocked unconscious.

After a last glare at the man, Desmond raced to Leonardo's side. "Leonardo are you alright?"

The artist groaned. "I'll be fine, I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't need to be used to it." Desmond answered with a frown, Leonardo chuckled. "What?"

"I just remember a great man told me something very similar." Leonardo replied. Desmond chuckled as he remembered Ezio saying something similar. "Is the guard dead?"

"No, just unconscious."

"Not anymore." Desmond and Leonardo jumped and turned back to face the unconscious guard only to see two cloaked figures stood above the man, Altair had his hidden blade out, covered in fresh blood. "You should not have to get used to that treatment, amico mio." Ezio stated.

"The guards have no right to judge when they are the lowest of the low." Altair added with a frown at the dead guard.

"Thank you for taking care of Leonardo for me, Desmond." Ezio stated sincerely.

"Hey! I can take care of myself." Leonardo butted in.

"Says the man who would willingly curl up and allow a guard to beat him unprovoked." Altair sneered. "You did well Desmond." He complimented the young man. "I was very surprised." Desmond glared, only Altair can complement and insult someone so easily.

"I believe you stated you needed more materials." Ezio stated as he handed over a package. "I overheard you as we returned and chose to collect it for you." So the two Assassin's had arrived ages ago. Why didn't they help the moment the guard attacked?

"You were here the whole time?" Leonardo asked incredulously.

"Yes, when the guard attacked we were ready to help but Desmond didn't need any help, we would have gotten in the way." Ezio confessed with a grin at Desmond.

"Let's head back to your studio, I wish to hear how you learned to handle the guards so well." Altair stated.

"I was just pissed off with the cowardice the man showed, to beat an innocent, vulnerable person, especially when they were down. I lost my temper." Desmond replied.

"I do not blame you amico mio. The guards are cowards." Ezio replied. "You will be spending a lot of time with Leonardo whilst Altair and myself are on missions, it is wise to train you in combat so you may protect the artist." Ezio added.

"Hey, I am still here." Leonardo complained.

Altair chuckled. "You are very valuable to us Leonardo, we do not want you hurt. If Desmond can protect you, then we will train him to guard you when we leave you in his care." Leonardo pouted in annoyance. "Do you agree, Ezio?"

"Si."

"Desmond?"

Desmond nodded, he needed to be able to defend himself against the guards and soldiers, he needed to protect Leonardo too.

"We will begin tomorrow morning." Altair stated. "For now, I wish to rest."

"Indeed. The guards are getting more and more alert, the more we succeed." Ezio informed them quietly as they entered the building. "They gave us some trouble but we succeeded once more."

"The guards cannot keep up with us but they were very alert." Altair replied. "But I was not worried." The man stated smugly. Ezio chuckled in amusement, Altair smirked, gripping the Italian's man wrist, the Arabian grinned. "See you both in the morning." He told Leonardo and Desmond.

"But I am hungry and thirsty!" Ezio complained.

"You can eat and drink later, first you must pay up!" Altair snarled, Ezio grinned unabashedly.

"'Pay up'?" Leonardo asked.

"I may have told the old man that he could not kill more men than me." Ezio confessed.

"And I beat the man." Altair replied.

"The price?" Desmond asked cautiously. The two assassin's leered at each other before cocking an eyebrow at the American, Desmond got the idea. "Never mind."

Leonardo chuckled as the two men disappeared into the shared room. "Those two." He muttered, before turning to his work.

Desmond sighed, sitting on a nearby seat. Time to laze around until the evening.

**Thank you to GloomyPearl for correcting my Italian Translations:-**

**Amico Mio- friend not mio amico, as I believed. **


	9. Training

**It's been a long time since I've updated, but here is the next chapter! **

**AGAIN THERE IS IMPLIED YAOI…. There isn't anything too explicit…yet…but I enjoyed writing it!**

**Enjoy!**

Desmond knew he was being watched. He had felt those hawk like eyes on him the moment he had walked onto the street. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see shadows leaping across the gaps of the roofs and over obstacles, keeping up with him as he walked the streets below. He sighed in mild annoyance. He wasn't surprised that they were following him; they'd done it ever since they said they'd train him. Training equalling stalking, perhaps they wanted him to work out they were following him? Well there was only one way to find out.

Firstly, he would have to lose them, which wasn't easy as he was trying to avoid the masters of hiding. He sighed quietly, as he walked through several alleyways. He found himself around the back of a large cathedral or church that he recognised from Ezio's memories of Firenze. If he remembered correctly there were quite a few guards hanging around in groups of four. Hmmm… Perhaps he could use the guards as a distraction.

Maintaining a chilled out pace, he walked past a group of guards. The guards didn't pay any attention to him; all four were fixated on the innocent civilian they were pushing around between them. Desmond refused the urge to smirk; the two assassins' would not refuse a citizen in need of aid. He quickly slipped into a small garden, watching as the two assassins are jumped down to the street to aid the civilian.

Slinking over to the nearest wall, he climbed to the roof. Now he was in the assassin's domain. He had to be careful; the two older men knew this territory better than he did. Cautiously, he jogged across the roof avoiding the roof garden. The two assassins' would hide in there when they had finished saving the civilian. Instead he climbed down onto a balcony and waited.

It didn't take long for the sound of heavy footsteps to reach his ears. It hadn't taken long for the two assassins's to deal with the guards. Not surprising, they were skilled warriors. What was surprising was that only one body jumped into the haystacks. The rest were guards. Where had the other assassin gone?

The guards quickly gave up, being too lazy to properly search. He chuckled quietly as he listened to the assassin in the roof garden. The assassin was panting, clearly hurt. Ever so quietly, Desmond crept back upon the roof and over to the garden. He listened cautiously trying to work out where the man was facing, before positioning himself behind the man.

"Need any help?" He asked in amusement. Ezio jumped and turned to face his descendent, who was smirking quite evilly. "Are you finished stalking me now?" He asked as Ezio tried to work out what was happening.

"Desmond."

"Yes."

"How?" Ezio asked in confusion, before understanding lit in his eyes. "You sly fox!" He chuckled. "You distracted us and ambushed me!" He laughed. "Come on amico. Let's return to Leonardo's workshop. Altair will meet us there."

"Are you sure you can make it?" Desmond asked looking down at the wound Ezio's hand was covering.

"I believe I can make it. It is not the worst wound I have received." Ezio answered confidently.

Desmond sighed. "Yes, but you'll will be leaving a blood trail that would lead right back to Leonardo's workshop." He explained patiently.

Ezio froze, "The guards have never followed blood trails before." He answered.

"Not all guards are morons," Desmond explained. "Besides they don't work alone. If another guard sees you injured he would become suspicious and alert the other guards."

Ezio grinned in lazy amusement. "Okay, what do you suggest then amico?"

"We don't have anything to heal the wound with, so we'll just have to tightly bandage it until we can reach a doctor or Leonardo's workshop." Desmond explained. "Remove your robes so I can get to the wound." He ordered.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Ezio answered with a sexy grin. "We haven't even got to know each other, innamorato."

Desmond blushed at the insinuation, making the older man chuckle. "Do you want me to heal this wound?" He asked in an attempt to be angry but he sounded more frustrated than angry. Ezio laughed as he finally moved to remove the heavy robes, revealing the wound to Desmond's concerned eyes. He had no clue how Ezio was still laughing with a wound like this. He'd been stabbed in the stomach with a fine blade, perhaps a small dagger? Desmond shook his head in shock at how numb the assassin was to pain.

With a sigh Desmond straddled the man, pulled his jacket off and using the hidden blade he always carried to cut a large enough patch off to cover the wound. Placing the material over the wound he then cut long strands from his jacket and tied them tightly around the assassin's waist, making sure they were as tight as he could get them. Once he was finished he sighed again. "There, that's the best I can do until we can reach a doctor or Leonardo."

Ezio grinned. "Thank you amico." He answered, staring lecherously at Desmond. The younger man blushed deeply as he realised he was still straddling the man. He made to move back, but the assassin gripped his hip firmly. Desmond glared and tried futilely to push the hand away. The assassin grinned and easily rolled them over. Desmond blinked uncomprehendingly for a few moments before opening his mouth to demand what the older man was doing.

Before Desmond could utter a sound his lips were suddenly warm. Ezio was so much closer; Desmond couldn't help but shudder slightly from the heat coming from the man. A talented tongue slipped into his mouth and eagerly explored his mouth as if trying to memorise every part of his mouth. A strong arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to the strong body above him, as a hand gripped the back of his head and held him firmly in place.

Desmond groaned and gripped the man's robes trying to work out what was going on. He was sure he was about to tell the man off, but he was having trouble remembering what for. Ezio tightened his arms. Desmond gasped as he felt the strength of his ancestor; he was literally stuck between a rock and a 'hard place'. Desmond blushed as his lust-riddled brain recognised the innuendo of his thoughts. Wait! Why was Ezio kissing him?

"There's no-one here." Desmond gasped as he realised what had happened. Ezio was shutting him up, before he got them both caught. He tried to push the man away from him but Desmond was infinitely weaker than the assassin. The man didn't even move as Desmond put as much of his strength into the push as he could.

Only when their pursuers were definitely gone did Ezio release Desmond. The younger man panted heavily as Ezio smirked down at him. Desmond glared. "Y..You could…could have just…told me that…they were there." He stated as he panted.

"Where is the fun in that?" Ezio grinned not even gasping from the kiss. Damn those assassin's, for having the ability to hold their breaths for such a long time! "Come, Desmond. Let's return to Leonardo's workshop." He stated as he stood. Desmond nodded and stood, climbing out of the roof garden. Ezio climbed out behind him, still smirking in amusement at Desmond's flushed face.

Desmond glared. "No need to be like that amico. It was enjoyable? Si?" Ezio asked as he walked up to stand next to the angry American. Desmond flushed as he remembered the kiss, Ezio grinned. "Si?" Desmond glared as he felt his face grow hotter, if any more blood raced to his cheeks he was going to faint.

Ezio's grin widened and then he moved forward and easily lifted Desmond off his feet. "Let's go home mi amore."

Desmond glared, gripping the man's shoulders tightly. "Put me down!"

"No." The older man easily carried Desmond over the ropes, wires and scaffolding like he weighed nothing, even when Desmond was struggling to be put down. If Desmond was a girl he would have been impressed by the strength of the man. But he wasn't a girl, he was a man. He didn't need to be carried. He could walk just fine! The Italian just chuckled, ignoring all of Desmond's protests.

"Where were you?" Altair demanded when he opened the door to Leonardo's workshop.

Ezio chuckled, holding Desmond firmly as the younger man squirmed, demanding to be put down. "Desmond, decided to ambush me." He answered with a grin. "He used the guards as a distraction." He smiled in obvious pride.

Altair grinned. "Looks like you've passed the first test." He stated.

Desmond glared. "Great. Now can you please put me down!" He demanded. Ezio chuckled, but finally allowed Desmond to stand. The American grumbled angrily to himself as he stalked back to his room, very much aware of the two assassin's amused stares. "Damn assassin's." He grumbled, causing the two men to laugh in amusement.

**Translations:- **

**(Got them from google XD… sorry if their wrong!)**

**Friend- Amico…**

**Sweetheart- innamorato…**

**Note: - I will be reloading the last chapters with updated translations.**

**A/N: Now what happens next? Ezio and Desmond Smex or Altair and Desmond… or maybe all three! XD *Starts scheming with an evil laugh* MWAH HAHAHAHAHA **


	10. Stalker

Stalker

I do not own Assassin's creed but I do own my crazy imagination…. Whippie!

Enjoy!

Amber eyes watched in amusement as the young male glanced around warily. The boy was doing a grand job of being alert, but he was being way to obvious. His nervousness just gave him away; the novice had not learned subtlety. Perhaps it would be wise for him to teach the boy the virtue of patience and subtlety; after all he could not allow the boy to blow his and his brother assassin's cover. As it was the young man followed strange customs. For one thing he did not pray to any God or Goddess, he kept analysing the glowing box he always kept in his pocket and repeating the same phrase. 'Please Lucy, hurry up and get me out of here.' Perhaps Lucy was this novice's deity.

He watched as the young man poked his head through Leonardo's door before walking into the building. He knew what the young man was looking around for. The Italian Assassin and himself, but he would find neither. Ezio had long since gone to Roma on business with a local thief he often referred to as La Volpe. The young man had been made aware, but he was being surprisingly cautious. The Arabic Assassin felt his lips twitch as he fought a smile; the boy was not as clumsy and stupid as he first appeared.

Altair quickly negotiated over the buildings to Leonardo's workshop before lowering himself down to a window. The boy was not there, either he was hiding or in the room that they had kindly given him. Climbing through the window, he stalked silently to the door and glanced through, when he saw nothing he activated his eagle vision. The novice was hidden on the other side of the wall waiting for him to foolishly wander in, Altair held back a chuckle as he moved away.

Wait.

The boy's head was following his every move.

He had eagle vision?

Slowly Altair stood to his true height, if the boy had eagle vision and he had already spotted his approach there was nowhere to hide. He walked through the door and easily caught the statue the novice had launched at him; he easily pulled it from the man's hands and slammed the young man to the wall. "Well done Desmond, but knowing a stalker is there and fighting them are two very different things." He said his mouth tantalisingly close to the novice's ear. Dark brown eyes flashed at him in annoyance but Desmond did not struggle.

"What do you want Altair?" He asked.

Altair smirked at the young man, his grip never loosening. "I want to find out what it is that Ezio finds so attractive." He replied, he watched as Desmond stilled, his expression confused before he blushed in remembrance. "Ezio told me of the kiss he stole. He took your first kiss, it's only right I take your first time." He stated.

"What!" Desmond cried out as he began to struggle in the older man's grip.

Altair chuckled at the young man's weak struggles; the man had no strength compared to Ezio and himself. He easily spun the smaller man around and pinned the young man's hands above his head, against the wall. He covered his amusement with a serious expression. "Do you think me unworthy?" He raised his eyebrow and sharpened his eyes, he saw Desmond gulp at the feigned glare.

"No, that's not…"

"Do you think that Ezio is better than me?"

"No…"

"Do you wish to separate me and my love?"

"No!" Altair mentally chuckled as Desmond got more and more flustered clearly afraid of how to answer. "I didn't want Ezio to kiss me that time!" He finally cried out. Altair raised an eyebrow, of course he knew Ezio would have taken advantage of a situation at the time, it was just like the flirtatious Italian.

"Does that mean you find us both…repulsive?" Altair asked, teasing, he had noticed how the young man would become flustered and blush when he realised what Altair and his lover were doing.

"No." Desmond replied quickly before blushing furiously. The novice glanced around warily as he tugged at his trapped wrists.

"Don't worry, we're alone." Altair whispered before chuckling in amusement as the boy swallowed audibly. He released the boy's wrists to wrap one arm around the man and bring him as close as humanly possible. Desmond gasped his hands immediately lying on Altair's chest in an attempt to push him away but Altair held firm. His second hand rested on Desmond's bottom giving it an experimental squeeze. The man squeaked, blushing furiously.

Altair smirked at the sound before kissing the smaller man. Desmond moaned into the Altair's mouth as his bottom was squeezed again. Altair just could not get enough of this adorable man, when he finally pulled back to allow the man to breathe, Desmond was blushing furiously and panting. He looked up and met Altair's eyes, his blush deepening. It was clear to Altair that he was still very innocent. He leered at the younger man, licking his lips at the thought of being Desmonds very first.

The young man squeaked nervously as the older man leered, moving forward so his body held Desmond to the wall. He was so focused on the dark amber eyes of his ancestor, he almost didn't notice a hand sliding up and under his shirt, until strong and nimble fingers gently stroked over his nipple. He gasped in surprise, Altair immediately took the opportunity to kiss Desmond again as his fingers explored the smaller man's chest. The smaller man moaned and Altair groaned, burying his head into the younger man's shoulder. How could it be that this young man was testing his control? Altair could not believe it; he was being undone by the novice's innocence and the adorable noises Desmond was letting out. He groaned. "Desmond if you keep that up, we won't make it to the bed." He whispered into the novice's ear huskily. The novice squeaked in shock, glancing up in arousal and a hint of fear. Altair kissed the smaller man again but this time it was a gentle kiss, it was meant to be reassuring. "Don't worry Desmond. I'll go slow and gentle. Do not fear me. Do you trust me?"

He watched as Desmond weighed his options before nodding. "I trust you." Altair smiled gently, he removed his hands and took hold of Desmond's hand leading him to Ezio's and his room. Altair hoped that one day it would be Desmond's room as well. He gently laid the novie down on the bed and smiled. He looked good among their sheets.

He straddled the young man and kissed his deeply, the novice gripped his shoulders moaning softly into Altair's mouth. Altair chuckled, easily slipping the novice's shirt off, but the smaller man did groan as he felt Altair's hand on the hem of his trousers. Altair released his mouth and smiled soothingly. "It's okay, Desmond." He said calmly, his other hand gently soothing over Desmond's cheek. "Trust me."

"What about Ezio?" Desmond asked nervously.

"I'm sure he'd love to watch." Altair replied with a leer, the novice blushed. Cautiously Altair gently untied the trousers. Desmond didn't complain or push him away so he gently eased the trousers off the novice, who blushed at being revealed. Altair leaned back and licked his lips at the sight. "Beautiful." He whispered.

Altair smiled gently at the nervous man. He needed to distract the young man and get him used to being intimate. With that in mind he let his hand wander downwards until it touched Desmond's erection. The novice moaned as Altair gripped his erection and pumped his hand a few times. The novice arched as Altair ran his sword callused hands over his sensitive erection but then the hand left him. He whimpered a complaint, which caused Altair to smirk as he looked at the young man's erection. He had wanted to do this since he had seen the young man. He licked the head of Desmond's erection and chuckled at Desmond's cry, the young man hadn't even experienced the pleasures of a mouth, Altair planned to change that.

He took the novice's erection into his mouth, holding Desmond's hip with one hand as his other reached for the small jar of oil that Ezio kept close to the bed. He easily found and grabbed it, never looking away from what he could see of Desmond's face, eagerly taking in all of Desmond's moans and groans. Cautiously he removed his hand from Desmond's hip, the novice merely whimpered, withering at the pleasure gifted to him. Altair poured the oil onto his fingers making sure they were thoroughly covered to make it better for Desmond's first time. He placed a hand back onto the young man's hip and teased a finger against Desmond's anus, Desmond squeaked, arching, but Altair could not tell if he was arching in pleasure or the eagerness of having the finger inside of him. With a gentle move he slipped a finger into the novice's passage, Desmond wiggled in discomfort but Altair easily distracted him by taking his erection deeper into his mouth and humming around the organ. Desmond cried out, withering in pleasure.

Once he was sure Desmond had relaxed around the first finger, he dared to enter the second. The novice made a small sound of discomfort which quickly turned into a moan. Altair chuckled, making Desmond scream in pleasure as the sound vibrated around him, almost sending him over the edge. Altair recognised he was close and drew back, releasing Desmond's erection much to the young man's annoyance, but before he could voice his complaints Altair's fingers brushed against something inside him. Desmond screamed, before panting looking up at the older man in shock. Altair chuckled. "Do you like it? That's your pleasure spot." He explained as he made sure to rub the pleasure spot. Desmond withered, panting heavily. Altair added another finger and watched as Desmond winced in mild discomfort but he was soon distracted by another rub to his prostrate.

Altair pulled his fingers out and chuckled as Desmond whined. He pulled off his weapons and cloak revealing his body to the young man. Desmond gasped in arousal and shock as he noticed the size of Altair. Altair leaned poured oil onto his hand and stroked his own arousal. Once he was fully covered he leaned forward, lifting Desmond's legs onto his shoulders. He kissed the young man deeply. The novice was wary at first, but soon got distracted by the kiss and a hand on his erection. Altair took the opportunity to push into Desmond, who whined in discomfort. Altair took it slowly, stilling at any sign of discomfort. Finally he was all in and he stilled panting at the tightness surrounding him.

Desmond wiggled which Altair took as a sign that he was ready. With a smile, he pulled back and thrust back in. Desmond cried out as Altair's erection brushed closed to his pleasure spot, Altair chuckled and tried to locate the prostrate. After a few thrusts he hit the prostrate dead centre, Desmond screamed and tried to meet Altair thrust.

Altair groaned at the noises Desmond was letting out. He wasn't going to last long. He placed his head into Desmond's shoulder and groaned, he gripped the young man's erection, hoping to bring Desmond off first. Desmond keened, withering eagerly. With one last scream he came with Altair's name on his lips. Altair groaned and released into Desmond's tight heat. He gently pulled out and smiled softly as Desmond murmured. "Beautiful." Altair whispered.

"It was." Desmond squeaked blushing as he stared at the newcomer.

Altair leered. "You missed all the fun." He stated as he gripped Desmond's hip to make him stop struggling.

The figure chuckled. "What a beautiful and arousing scene to come home to."

"Care to join us?" Altair asked with a chuckle. Desmond gasped, blushing furiously as two pairs of dark eyes focused on him.

"I would love to."

Desmond whimpered at the dark chuckles and even darker eyes, filled with lust that promised him a very, very long and pleasurable night.

A/N:-

I've had a review saying I used too many 'Young man's' so I've changed some of them to novice or Desmond instead. I hope this chapter is better now! Thanks for pointing my repetition out, I never noticed!

And now I cruelly leave it there! Mwah ha ha ha ha!

Want more?

?

Review my lovelies… REVIEW XD


	11. Double teamed

**Double teamed! **

**I do not own assassin's creed. **

**WARNING THERE IS EXPLICIT YAOI AND THREESOMES IN HERE, NO LIKE NO READ! **

**Enjoy!**

Dark eyes watched in aroused amusement as the smaller, lithe man wiggled underneath the oldest man on the bed. A heavily accented chuckled filled the air as the Arab assassin easily held Desmond down. Without even looking at Altair's face, Ezio knew that those amber eyes would be half lidded with the same arousal now pumping through his own veins.

Both assassins' waited for Desmond to realise his weak struggles were futile before Altair pounced. Ezio watched his arousal growing as Altair completely dominated the younger man, Desmond's adorable sounds excited them further and both Assassins' knew that they would not last long.

Ezio strolled over to the edge of the bed and sat carefully so that he could see what his ancestor was doing to his descendant. He held in a moan as he watched sharp, calloused fingers pinch and tug dusky brown nipples. He allowed a groan to pass his lips as the youngest man whimpered and arched wordlessly begging for more.

"It looks like someone wants to watch." Altair whispered into Desmond's ear, his sharp amber eyes sparkling as he smirked. Desmond must have forgotten Ezio was there for a few moments because when Altair turned them both around so that the younger man was in his lap, he gasped. His brown eyes widened innocently at the Italian before closing with a moan as a strong hand wrapped around his erection. Ezio felt his mouth water as Desmond moaned and whimpered, withering in the Arab's arms.

Slowly Ezio crawled forward so his arms were on either side of the other men's legs, he situated himself between the Arab's and American's legs, his eyes riveted on the arousing sight of Altair pumping Desmond's erection.

A gasp had him raising his eyes to meet wary brown ones; Desmond had not expected him to be so close. Ezio chuckled and immediately kissed Desmond's parted lips, Desmond tentatively kissed back much to Ezio's pleasure. Ezio rewarded the younger man, gently teasing the younger man's balls much to Desmond's obvious enjoyment.

Desmond whimpered as the two older men happily continued their teasing touches; the assassins were in no rush to finish what they'd started. They were content to drive him to insanity as they watched.

Altair chuckled as Desmond tried to thrust into his palm desperately trying to get off. Ezio's eyes were glowing with lust at the wanton display. Altair let out a dark laugh as he blocked Ezio's exploring hand, the Italian glared at him. Altair looked at the small jar of oil and the Italian got the hint.

With a smirk the Italian oiled his fingers, Desmond swallowed loudly as Ezio leant forward, tanned fingers reaching for his hidden spot. The younger man let out a startled cry as a finger breached him; the two assassin's groaned their arousals jumping at the sound. The young man arched into Altair's teasing palm. Ezio chuckled and slipped in the next finger groaning as Desmond whined. Having already been stretched by Altair, a third finger slipped in easily.

Long, dexterous fingers prodded the American's prostrate causing Desmond to cry out loudly, shamelessly withering to make the pleasure last. Altair chuckled at the desperate action and Ezio's darkening eyes. Soon the Italian lost his patience and pulled his fingers free, much to the American's disappointment.

Altair watched as the Italian pulled his clothes off desperate to be inside his new lover. Desmond whimpered at the sight of Ezio's erection, Altair groaned into the younger man's neck as the American arched wantonly, his bottom rubbing enticingly against Altair's erection.

Ezio smirked knowingly at Altair's groan, before moving forward and gripping Desmond's hips with firm hands. Slowly he guided his well-oiled erection to Desmond's fluttering hole and entered inch by inch into the tight cavern. Desmond groaned, clenching around the welcome intruder. Ezio bit his lip, groaning into Desmond's neck as he tried to get used to the tight, clenching heat.

Desmond whined, before fidgeting and clenching around Ezio's erection desperately trying to get the Italian to move. Ezio moaned, desperately trying to grab what was left of his sanity before pulling out of Desmond. Desmond whimpers of loss turned to a scream of pleasure as the Italian thrust in hard immediately catching Desmond's prostrate. Altair groaned behind him as Desmond withered rubbing enthusiastically against Altair's erection.

Both assassin's gasped as Desmond's screams seemed to become louder. Altair pumped the American's erection faster and firmer trying to get the younger man off first. Desmond cried out clearly unsure of how to react, he arched then withered as Ezio countered with a thrust to Desmond's prostrate. The two assassins' knew the younger man wouldn't last long.

As if responding to their thoughts, Desmond came with a scream of completion his channel tightening around Ezio's erection. Ezio cried out loudly at the strangle hold, falling over the brink with one final moan. The two men collapsed on top of their oldest lover who made no complaints at their weight.

Ezio soon gathered his frayed thoughts and noticed Altair's erection; he smirked at the lustful amber eyes and moved to help his older lover. He was intercepted by a hesitant hand wrapping around Altair's erection.

Altair moaned softly at the soft, gentle touch happily allowing his youngest lover to do what he wanted. Desmond fingers cautiously explored trying to discover how Altair liked to be touched. Ezio licked his lips as Desmond slid a thumb over the slit of Altair's penis, Altair arched with a moan wordlessly asking his younger lover for more. Desmond eagerly continued gaining confidence as Altair spread his legs exposing more of himself.

Not one to be beat Ezio latched onto Altair's nipples pinching and gently rubbing, the Arab moaned tossing his head to the side. Half lidded amber eyes watched the darker haired man's back as Ezio kissed his neck. "Do you like this amore mio?" He asked his voice huskier and his accent stronger. Altair moaned softly. "Do you like the feel of that shy, soft hand touching you, learning all you 'hot' spots? Do you enjoy just laying back and allowing the two of us to pleasure you?"

Ezio's eyes darkened as Altair closed his eyes in pleasure at Ezio's words. Ezio glanced the oil jar and smirked, if Altair had been aware he would have been concerned. Ezio dipped his fingers into the liquid making sure his digits were well-oiled. Desmond watched with curious eyes, his hand never stilling as Ezio slowly slipped his hand down to Altair's hidden spot.

Altair's eyes opened and his amber eyes sharpened as a digit was slipped into his cavern. "Wha..!" He cried out, he moved to stop Ezio but suddenly stopped moaned as Desmond slid his thumb over the slit of his erection. Gentle fingers teased and weighed his balls leaving Altair a moaning mess on the bed sheets. Ezio chuckled and slid another digit inside the tight cavern, Altair whined in complaint but Desmonds gentle attentions kept him from fighting back.

Any thoughts of stopping the Italian vanished when the Italians long fingers hit his prostrate. Desmond and Ezio moaned as Altair arched helplessly at the onslaught of pleasure. "Beautiful." Ezio stated as he slid a third finger in. Altair had no chance to complain at the extra finger as Italian quickly touched the pleasure spot. Ezio leaned forward, his breath teasing the panting Arabs ear. "How about it, amore mio? Do you want to take Desmond whilst I take you?" Ezio asked his fingers teasingly brushing the older man's prostrate.

"Please." Altair whispered, desperately trying to hold back his cries of pleasure. The shy, gentle hands on him and those taunting fingers inside him were too much for the Arab, he shuddered helplessly.

Ezio chuckled as he pulled his fingers from the Arabs body; he guided them both to change positions until Desmond was on his back with Altair between his legs. Altair glanced back warily at Ezio, nervous of what was to come. Ezio sighed softly and gently leaned forward. He slicked his hand in oil and generously coated the Arabs erection, before guiding Altair into Desmonds sheathe. The two men moaned at their connection. With Altair distracted, Ezio oiled his own erection and pressed against Altair's back.

Slowly, with extreme care Ezio slid into the virgin hole, Altair moaned at feeling so full. Ezio waited a few moments to allow the Arab to get used to the feeling but Desmond was not so patient. The American whined clenching around Altair, the Arab in turn moaned and clench around Ezio. Ezio groaned and pulled out, pulling Altair with him. Desmond whined at the empty feeling alongside Altair. Ezio chuckled before pushing forward, pushing himself into Altair and Altair into Desmond. Altair gasped as Ezio's erection brushed past his prostrate and Desmond cried out as Altair's erection hit his prostrate.

Altair groaned, panting into Desmond's neck at the double stimulus. He absentmindedly wondered why he was so nervous about being taken, it felt wonderful! A firm jab to his prostrate sent his thoughts scattering. Desmond cried out beneath him and Altair knew the American wouldn't last. He felt more than saw Ezio's hand slide between Desmond and himself. Desmond screamed at the firm grip, coming just from the extra stimulus. Altair cried out as Desmond tightened around him, milking him for all he was worth. He gasped at the vibrations of Ezios groans on his shoulder and cried out as he was filled with Ezio's warm seed.

Ezio groaned at the tightness around him as Altair came, the Arabs tight body forcing him to come. He released inside the older assassin and nearly collapsed on top of his two lovers. His arms shook from holding his weight up as he looked down at his two lovers. Desmond was almost asleep and Altair looked exhausted. With a small smile he pulled the quilt up and covered himself and his two lovers before snuggling into the back of his oldest lover who was possessively holding their youngest. "Are you afraid to bottom now?" He asked sleepily. Altair made a small sound and Ezio knew he would be in trouble with his oldest love in the morning.

He couldn't wait.

**A/N: - I think there are a few spelling errors in there, but they're not too bad (I hope). **

**LOL here is the next instalment, finally a threesome and Altair submits!**

**Do you love or hate me right now? XD **

**Until next time, enjoy reading!**


	12. Tease

**Tease**

**I do not own assassin's creed.**

**WARNING:- EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR UNDER AGE OR DO NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF.**

Ezio moaned softly, his minded still fogged over with sleep barely registering the hot wet heat engulfing his erection. He whimpered at a particularly harsh suck, his body arching into the warm body between his legs. He moved to put hand in his bed partner's hair only to snap his eyes wide open as something restricted him. He looked up and instantly saw a strong firm hand wrapped around his wrists. He followed the dark tan hand up until he met warm, lustful amber eyes. The mans scarred lip quirked into a smirk. It took a moment for Ezio's lust filled mind realised that if his oldest lover was up here then Desmond must be down there.

"You've been teaching him." Ezio breathed out accusingly. Altair's smirk grew even smugger as Ezio cried out. Ezio bucked helplessly at the pleasure, he whimpered as Altair did nothing but stare at his reactions with a dark stare. Ezio stared pleadingly up at the older man, begging the older man to do something with his dark eyes.

"Oil up your fingers, Desmond." Altair ordered. Ezio blinked slowly, was Desmond going to take him? He didn't have much time to wonder however as Desmond slurped hungrily around him. Ezio cried out withering shamelessly trying to make the pleasure last. He whimpered as gentle, cautious fingers touched him, rubbing softly at his hidden spot. He tried to push down on the fingers but Desmond would not be rushed. "That's right, tease him make him want it." Altair whispered making Desmond and Ezio moan simultaneously. Ezio's moan turned into a scream as the vibration of Desmond's moan increased his pleasure. He arched desperately up into Desmond; a surprisingly strong hand gripped his hips holding him in place. He whined weakly struggling against the grip.

"That's it." Altair said surprisingly calm. Ezio groaned and chuckled to himself as he realised that yes he was going to pay for topping his older lover. Altair was making him pay. Altair quirked an eyebrow at his smile. "You're not pleasuring him enough; he can still keep two thoughts together." He scolded his youngest lover. Desmond chuckled making Ezio scream, the Italian wiggled desperately trying to finish but Desmond pulled back. Ezio whined at the lack of pleasure then gasped as a finger slipped into him. He tried to thrust down onto the finger but Desmond's hand held him firm.

"Desmond!" Ezio cried out. "Please…"

"That's it." Altair stated. "Make him beg." Desmond's breath hitched at Altair's words and he quickly inserted a second finger. Ezio whined, would Desmond hurry up. "Did you hear that? You're going to slow." Altair told Desmond, Ezio blinked unaware he had said that out loud, but he didn't have a chance to defend himself as a third finger slipped into him. With a cry he arched in pleasure as those long digits finally found his prostrate.

"Please." He cried out, whining helplessly unable to do anything but cry and moan to get Desmond to get a move on. He tugged against Altair's strong, steel like grip but the man would not let go. "Please." He whispered staring helplessly up at his older lover.

"He's ready." Altair informed Desmond. Their youngest lover chuckled and removed his fingers much to Ezio's disappointment. Ezio watched as Desmond oiled up his erection and fidgeted impatiently as he waited for Desmond to finally take him. Ezio lifted his hips to allow Desmond to get into place, the younger man cautiously but confidently got into place and soon Ezio was entered inch by delicious inch! Ezio groaned eagerly trying to get Desmond to move but the American stilled, torturing the Italian. Ezio bucked into the body above him and listened to Desmond's breath hitch.

Finally, but much too slowly Desmond began to move. Ezio cried out as Desmond found his prostrate after a few experimental thrusts and soon the youngest was thrusting into him hard and fast. Ezio wanted to beg for more, wanted to cry out his lovers names but all that came out was grunts and moans. He screamed as a hand found his erection, he bucked helplessly into the hand unable to do anything but allow his lovers to do as they pleased.

He felt white hot pleasure and he realised that he was going to cum. It was too soon and much too fast. He wanted more but he also wanted the heavenly pleasure that he experienced as he came. "Des…ah… Desmond!" He cried out and finally he came, his vision turned white and he barely remembered his older lovers name before all coherency left him.

"He's waking up." A cheerful voice whispered next to his ear. Ezio groaned, he did not just pass out, surely! "You did." He needed to stop saying what he was thinking out loud. Ezio forced his heavy eyes open and met deceptively innocent brown eyes. "Hello, there." Desmond whispered with a chuckle.

"Hi." Ezio replied with a soft, relaxed grin.

"Bad form, Ezio. You fainted." A dark, laughter filled voice whispered. Ezio turned to his smirking older lover and growled, he lunged forward and soon had his older lover pinned beneath him. Ezio smirked evilly, let's see how long you last in my 'skilled' hands." Ezio whispered seductively quickly and efficiently tying Altair's hands to the bed. Desmond grinned at the sight and leaned back to watch the show.

Altair smirked. "Bring it on."

* * *

**A/N:- A short chapter, but an enjoyable one I hope!**


	13. Torture

**Torture**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

**I don't think I need to warn you guys about the explicit sex in this chapter do I? **

**Enjoy! **

A gasp echoed through the room followed by a deep, seductive chuckle. The bound man arched helplessly withering as the man above him teased him. The Arabian was regretting his brave words now. The Italian was more skilled than he could ever hope to be. He wasn't sure how long this had been going on, in all honesty he had lost track of time, all he could think of was those amazing hands. The Arabian felt a sob begin to build in his chest and only by sheer will alone did Altair swallow it back down. He hadn't come, Ezio stopped every time he was close and he was becoming desperate. He had tried arching and teasing the man above him but the Italian had taken those silent pleas as a challenge.

"Please…" The Arabian finally whimpered, he swallowed trying to wet his dry throat. "Please."

"Please what?" Came the heavily accented voice, the hand around him moved again and Arabian could not hold back his cries, he had stopped holding them back some time ago. The Arab tried to arch up into his descendants grip but the Italian was having none of it, instead he stilled his hand, his other hand gripped Altairs hips preventing the Arabian from arching up into the fist.

"Let me cum, please!" The Arabian whined, he couldn't even have the decency to blush at his weak, submissive behaviour all he could do was focus on the heat of his body and the overwhelming heat of the hand around him and the body above him.

"Scusi!" Leonardo's voice echoed through the door. Altair groaned at the incredibly bad timing, he glared at his descendant through lust filled eyes silently warning the Italian. "There is someone here to see you."

The Italian smiled. "I will be there in a moment." Ezio replied. He released his hand much to Altairs disappointment. The Italian checked Altairs restraints, tightening them further before securing the Arabs legs. The Arabian glared struggling futilely against the restraints. The Italian merely smirked and picked up a very thin piece of material, he raised an eyebrow and with quick movements restrained the Arabs erection.

"Wha…" The Arab went to complain.

"Keep him hard for me, I'll return." Ezio told Desmond. The boy asked how and Ezio smirked leaning forward and whispering into the boy's ear. The boy blushed a deep crimson before nodding. Altair narrowed his eyes watching as the boy took Ezio's place between his legs. He went to snap at the boy but his voice was muffled as Ezio gagged him, tying the long material securely behind his head keeping the gag firmly in place. "Don't want our guests to hear do we?"

Altair would have glared, but his eyes slid shut instead as he groaned into the gag, as he was swallowed by an excruciatingly hot heat. He arched desperately, trying to reach completion but the restraint around his erection prevented his release.

Ezio's weight disappeared from the bed and Altair barely noticed the door opening and closing. Gentle hands explored his body, weighing his balls and gently rubbing the skin behind them. Altair whimpered his head thrown to the side helplessly. Normally he's be angry at being kept so weak when a stranger was in the building but he couldn't think, he only wanted completion but both his lovers denied him. He whimpered desperately wanting to beg but the gag prevented him.

The Arabian was close to cursing his lovers, he was already mentally screaming in Hebrew and yelling obscenities at his youngest lover through the gag. How long would the keep him like this?

A sharp tug around his erection was his answer and suddenly he was screaming louder than he had been before, his voice broke and white flashed before his eyes. When he finally emerged from the white out, his tired eyes met loving brown ones. A gentle kiss was pressed to his un-gagged lips as hands gently rubbed his sore wrists. Altair absentmindedly realised he had been untied whilst he was whited out. "You left." Altair told the Italian trying to be angry but was too tired to sound angry.

"I know, I'm sorry." Ezio replied soothing the older man. Desmond's gentle hands rubbed his ankles, getting the circulation going before sliding up and kissing him in apology.

Altair accepted the kiss and sighed, relaxing into his lovers arms. "What was that about?"

Ezio chuckled in secret amusement. "You'll both find out later. Much later."


	14. Hunt

**Hunt**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

**Warning! SEX! As you should all be aware.**

**Enjoy!**

Altair smirked as he watched his target move. Desmond was hidden on a balcony watching as Ezio ran above him on the roof top. The Italian paused at the edge of the roof frowning when he realised he had lost track of his youngest lover. The man then smiled in approval and disappeared down the edge of the building. Altair mentally chuckled as he watched Desmond poke his head cautiously over the edge watching as their Italian lover disappeared into the crowd. The younger man climbed back onto the roof unaware of his stalker.

Altair allowed Desmond to think that he was alone and safe, the young man was still inexperienced but knew enough to keep changing his directions and speed to lose any phantom stalker. Unfortunately for Desmond, Altair was better and was often above the boy watching as he twisted and turned around the roof tops.

Slowly Desmond began to feel more comfortable and relaxed. He strolled across the roof of a church; Altair followed him closely before lunging. The boy gasped as Altair's bigger, stronger body sent him flying into the hay stack behind him. The older assassin quickly immobilised the boys hands by forcing them above the boy's head and holding them there in one hand. Dark brown eyes met amused Amber as the assassin's scarred lip quirked into a smirk. Desmond blushed and tugged at his hands but they did not budge from Altair's grip. "Mine." Altair stated.

"No, mine." Came a familiar, welcome voice. Altair glanced over his shoulder and smirked at the Italian. "Did you two really believe I would give up that easily?" Ezio asked with a grin as he leant over Altair's back and met Desmond's eyes. Altair chuckled whilst Desmond blushed, squirming slightly beneath his two older lovers.

"What are you doing?" Altair paused, his whole body freezing; he could feel his two descendants doing the same as all three cocked their heads to the new voice. A surprisingly familiar voice. A voice that Altair believed he would never hear again.

The dark haired stranger stared down at them with dark, amused eyes. Altair took in his black and white cloak and the familiar dressed assassin's behind the newcomer and then glanced at their environment. "Masyaf." He muttered, before glancing at the newcomer. "Malik." He greeted.

Malik looked suspicious and confused for a moment and then he seemed to realise who was before him. "Altair! You've returned and bought, friends." He stated, smirking as he used the word 'friends'. Desmond blushed whilst Ezio chuckled.

"Yes." Altair answered simply. He released his younger lover and removed himself from Ezio's embrace. "Malik, I would like to introduce you to Desmond and Ezio, my two 'friends'." Ezio chuckled again at the amused tone Altair had adopted. Desmond stood back blushing as he rubbed hay off his clothes.

"They are strangely dressed. Perhaps you should explain to me where they've come from."

"Perhaps." Altair responded non-committedly. "But I believe for now it would be best if we all settled. It will be a long night." He stated as he stared at their youngest lover who squirmed under his oldest lovers gaze.

"Of course." Malik stated with a chuckle. "Come, your old quarters have not been touched and I'm sure all three of you would be comfortable in that room."

"Indeed." Altair replied as he led his lovers up the hill and into Masyaf castle. The assassin's greeted Altair as they walked by, some with great respect and love, but others clearly disliked the man. Altair cared little; he simply pushed Desmond between Ezio and himself to protect him from the most dangerous assassin's.

The moment they had reached Altair's old room the older assassin dismissed his comrades who smirked, whistled and raised eyebrows at the dismissal before disappearing. Desmond blushed as two pairs of dark eyes latched onto him. "Wait, shouldn't we get used to this new place first?" He asked, focusing on his Italian lover.

"I know all we need to know." Altair stated his voice surprisingly close to Desmond's ear. Desmond glanced at his older lover and then the spot by the door. The Assassin had silently and quickly reached him without him even knowing it. "I've had you on Ezio's bed and now I want you both on my bed." He ordered.

Ezio moved just as silently and Desmond soon found himself on his Italian lovers lap on top of Altair's bed. He blushed glancing back at his Italian lover who smirked down at him. The material beneath them lowered as a third weight was added. Altair crawled up until he was between Desmond's legs, his hands on Desmond's knees, keeping them parted. Their youngest lover blinked glancing up at the oldest with an adorable blush. "Now." Altair stated. "I believe I won the rights to take Desmond."

"Hey!" Desmond cried out trying to scowl but his deep blush destroyed his attempt.

"Neither of you noticed me, so I claim both of you." Ezio replied, his hand sliding down to rub at their youngest erection hidden behind the material of his trousers. Desmond moaned and squirmed trying to stop the older man but only succeeding in rubbing himself more firmly against the callused hand.

"How about we both have him." Altair suggested as he watched the show their youngest was unintentionally putting on. Both men felt their erections grow impossibly hard as the young man moaned and squirmed helplessly against his powerful lovers.

"The both of us?" Ezio asked with a smirk. Altair nodded grinning as they stared down at their lover who was unaware of their new plans.

The boy stood no chance as they skilfully removed every stitch of clothing leaving him naked between his fully dressed lovers. He blushed, trying to shy away as their eyes focused on his erection but his lovers easily stopped his weak attempt with firm hands.

"Beautiful." Ezio finally stated breaking the silence. Altair ducked down and Desmond cried out as the older assassin's warm, wet heat engulfed him. Ezio pinched and tweaked his nipples as he sucked on Desmond's neck. Desmond threw one of his arms back gripping his Italian lover's hair, his other hand moved to Altair where it stroked and tugged at Altair's hood.

Desmond gasped a wet, warm finger slipped inside him. He squirmed in a little discomfort, but Altair's mouth easily distracted him. A second finger slipped in and after a few torturous moments a third was also slid in. The two older men chuckled as their younger lover whined when the fingers were removed.

Altair released Desmond's erection with a loud pop; his hands slid onto Desmond's hips and pulled the younger man onto his thighs. Desmond listened to fabric rustling behind him, he glanced warily at his oldest lover as the man lifted him up wondering what he was about to do. He gasped as he felt his Italian lovers erection beneath him, strong hands slowly guided him down onto the hard pole of meat. "Altair! Ezio!" Desmond cried out blushing heavily as Ezio groaned and Altair smirked.

Instead of moving Ezio stilled and waited, Desmond glanced questioningly at the older man who smirked. Desmond's brow crinkled in confusion wondering what they were up to. He got his answer when a finger teased his opening and slipped in beside Ezio's erection. Desmond gasped staring at the Arabian in shock. The Arab took it slow gently teasing Desmond open.

Desmond squirmed impatiently, wanting to reach release. His two lovers chuckled in amusement but moved to oblige. The fingers were withdrawn; Ezio pulled Desmond's legs up exposing the American to the Arab's stare. Desmond blushed as he watched Altair exposed his erection and oiled it thoroughly. "You can't…" Desmond muttered realisation dawning on him.

"You can." Ezio replied gently. Desmond blushed at the adoring gaze of his Italian lover as the man's strong fingers gently caressed the undersides of his thighs.

Altair moved slowly, watching Desmond's reactions and pausing when the American showed any signs of pain or discomfort. Finally the boy had taken both of their erections and was blushing beautifully as he realised it. Wide eyes glanced up to meet warm hazel eyes of the Arab who smiled softly down at him, waiting. The boy nodded earning pleased groans from the two older men. Altair moved first drawing out until only the tip remained. As Ezio began pulling out Altair pushed in. They began slowly allowing Desmond to adjust but when the boy cried out, withering from a strike to his prostrate, caution was thrown into the wind and soon both men were slamming desperately into their younger lover.

The two men quickly realised they would not last long, not when Desmond was blushing so beautifully or crying out so wonderfully. His body tightened around them and it took all their training not to cum right there and then. Ezio had the sense of mind to lower his hand to their youngest forgotten erection. Desmond cried out loudly as Ezio's warm hand gripped him and within minutes the boy was cumming. Altair sucked in a breath, his head bowing into Desmond's neck. Ezio groaned and soon both of them were cumming filling their youngest with their seed.

A knock made all three flinch, Altair covered Desmond's boy with his own pulling a sheet half way up his back. Their visitor didn't wait long and in walked Malik and a woman that both Altair and Desmond recognised as Maria. The two figures stopped taking in the scene as Desmond hid himself as much as he could into his Arabian lover's arms.

Ezio glared as the woman snarled angrily. "How dare you…" She screamed at Ezio but her eyes were burning into their hidden lover. Ezio and Altair both snarled their eyes burning with rage. Maria wasn't stupid, she realised she would not win. "This isn't over." She snarled before evacuating the room leaving two angry assassins.

"I apologise, I could not stop her." Malik stated.

"It is not your fault, friend." Altair replied a lot calmer than he really was. His hands gently stroked Desmond's back, sharing the same thought as Ezio.

Maria was going to be trouble.

"I'll leave you be." Malik stated, he left quickly not giving the two assassin's time to answer. The two men smiled at the Arabian man before turning to their youngest lover who was still blushing heavily between them, speared on their flesh.

Dark brown eyes stared innocently up at Altair, the American was clearly embarrassed at having been found in a compromising position. Fortunately Desmond seemed oblivious about Maria and her anger towards him in particular. Later when Desmond was asleep between them the two men vowed never to let the younger man out of their sight.

* * *

A/N:- I know I refer to Desmond as a 'boy' a lot but in all honesty he probably is to the assassin's, he's young and inexperienced so for now he's a boy and will probably always be their boy. XD.


	15. Alpha

**Alpha**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed. Damn that sucks! **

**Warning implied sex and Maria bashing! (Well not really bashing but you'll see what I mean…)**

**Enjoy!**

Altair leant against the wall watching as two figures jumped and dived around the obstacles of Masyaf castle. The youngest, who was clearly much slimmer, was able to avoid the larger man and outrun him simply by slipping through cracks and crevices. The assassin's around them either laughed or glared as they moved out of the way.

"So, your lovers are also your descendants?" Malik asked as both Arab assassin's watched Ezio finally pin his little lover on a hay stack. Even from this distance both Altair and Malik could see warm brown eyes look up at slightly darker eyes. Desmond blushed softly under his Italian lovers gaze before flushing in shock at whatever the older man had said. It became clear to the Arab assassin's that Ezio wanted sex by the way his hand slipped down to Desmond's hip. Fortunately during the chase Desmond had led Ezio into a secluded area or Altair would be killing all who could see the sight that he and Malik were being gifted.

"Yes." Altair answered swiftly eagerly wanting to be with his young lovers, Malik gave him a knowing smile as Altair made an un-noticeable step forward. "Desmond still has much to learn about the ways of an Assassin, it is a good fortune that we somehow found our way here."

"Indeed. It would be an honour and a pleasure to help train the lad." Malik stated. "I am sure that I could gather some others who would be willing to teach him. However, it looks like he already has the best. If what you say is true and he had no idea how to be an Assassin, you've trained him well in the short time you've known him." Malik complimented.

"Yes, but a change of pace may help him more. He is used to us now and has no experience with facing down unfamiliar foes. I'm considering taking them both to Jerusalem or Damascus, but I won't take them until I'm sure their ready." Altair explained. "Ezio already has vast experience and won't need much training but he must learn of our culture if he is to fit in and remain undiscovered. Desmond will also need cultural training and combat training alongside his assassin training."

"I'll see to it." Malik replied. "I already know of a couple who'd be more than willing to teach them. I'll ask them later, but they may need some information on how far their training is and what they need to do next."

"Indeed. I'll speak to them myself once they've accepted the job and explain how far my lovers are with their training." Altair answered with a smile.

Their sharp ears caught the sound of a cry and both glanced down and blushed simultaneously when they realised Desmond had reached completion dragging his Italian lover with him. Malik coughed awkwardly and turned his back with a grin on his face. "Feisty lovers you've got there." Altair grinned unrepentantly not taking his eyes off the forms of his blissful lovers. He watched as Desmond realised where he was blushing brightly and trying to move his bigger Italian lover. Ezio however was happy where he was and simply snuggled closer to his little lover.

"Disgusting." Altair and Malik froze and turned with angry sneers to the newcomer. The dark haired woman was sneering just as angrily down at Desmond and Ezio. "I hope they burn in hell." She muttered clearly unaware of the assassin's sensitive hearing. "Now, Altair where have you been?" She asked in a fake, sickly voice that made Altair visibly cringe. "I've missed you."

"But I have not missed you. Those men you've insulted are my lovers. You'd do well to remember that. I will not have you biased opinions here." Altair warned her. She blinked in shock and Altair chuckled, was she delusional enough to believe his love for Desmond and Ezio was a one-time thing?

"But… you're not like them!" She stated.

"What exactly do you mean?" Malik asked a dangerous edge to his voice, a tone that every other assassin knew was the 'danger tone'. Altair glimpsed the Arabs clenched fist of his one arm and met Malik's gaze, shaking his head.

"A sinner, a homosexual. It was probably just experimentation but they can never compete with a real woman." She said her voice started in an aggressive tone but ended in a seductive voice which sickened the two men in the room.

"If love is a sin, then I will happily burn in hell." Altair replied. "If adoring your lover's soul and body is a crime then I am guilty. But one thing I will not have is a judgemental woman telling me who I should love. If you continue with these spiteful and disgusting comments then I will have to ask you to leave Masyaf." Altair stated angrily.

"Be careful who you say those words to, not all we take your comments as calmly as we have." Malik replied, Maria couldn't see his anger but to the trained eyes it was clear he was badly affected.

"If I find out you have said these comments to anyone else, particularly my lovers or harmed anyone in Masyaf, you will face the consequences." Altair warned. "Now please leave."

"No."

"It wasn't a request." Malik replied. "You've been dismissed."

Malik growled loudly, the two assassin's glared down at her not at all put off. Malik stepped forward to help her along but she stepped back. "You were mine! Those leeches stole you from me! They'll pay."

Within a few seconds Maria was pressed to the wall a strong hand wrapped around her throat. "You dare harm my lovers and you'll find out how cruel I can be. I'm not the master assassin for nothing." Altair growled into her ear. He watched her try and glare at him but it was visible to the two men that she was terrified.

Malik stepped forward placing his hand on Altair's shoulder. "Let her go, she's not worth losing your honour over." He stated. "If she continues we'll have her arrested but killing her now brings only dishonour."

Altair nodded and lowered her back to the floor before releasing her throat. Her hand went to her neck, gently rubbing as she swallowed. Tears filled her eyes and she fled the room. "Malik, increase security, particularly over the younger assassin's and Desmond. She's going to cause trouble." Malik hummed his agreement. "I will be joining my two lovers to begin their training; whilst I'm with them could you please make the necessary arrangements for their teachers and for the protection of our assassin's?"

"I'll get right on it." Malik replied, he nodded to Altair and moved to the door.

"Oh by the way, who is it?" Altair asked. Malik turned back and cocked his head in confusion. "Who's your lover?"

"Kasib." Malik replied.

"Kasib, a man?" Altair asked. Malik nodded with a slight blush. "Congratulations my friend." Malik nodded and quickly evacuated the room earning the laughter of his old friend. With Malik gone Altair glanced back out of the window and smiled as he watched Desmond struggle helplessly in his lovers grip. Ezio was grinning smugly, snuggling even closer to his younger lover and whispering sweet nothings and lustful comments into Desmond's ear.

Altair smiled and stepped away from the window and quickly made his way to the leap of faith area where Desmond and Altair had chosen to hide. Desmond jumped in Ezio's arms as Altair landed on the haystack beside them. "I hope you haven't forgotten me." He stated as he made his way over.

Desmond blushed, wiggling in the Italian's strong grip. "I tried to make him stop. We're outside!" Desmond replied, glaring at Ezio as the man chuckled in amusement.

"You cannot deny that you enjoyed it." Ezio stated, Desmond blushed instead of answering much to the older men's amusement.

"Tell you what." Altair stated. "If you can avoid being caught by either of us for one whole day, neither of us will take you whilst outside. But if you get caught we'll take you right where we'll catch you." Altair whispered into Desmond's ear as he pulled the boy into his arms.

"On the street!" Desmond squeaked.

"Oh no, we don't want just anyone seeing us." Ezio whispered as he completed the Desmond sandwich. "We'll find somewhere nice and private, not too far from where you were found. You'll have to remain quiet though, if you don't want anyone to find out what we're doing."

Altair let go of their youngest and led the way over the beams and into the nearest tower. The two assassin's kept their youngest between them insuring his safety, they both filled with pride as Desmond easily crossed the wooden beams and scaled the tower wall. "You have until the count of a hundred before we come after you, use that time well."

"1." Ezio began. Desmond blushed and quickly performed a leap of faith into the haystack below, seconds later he was up and running straight into Masyaf town. The two assassin's stood, Ezio counting as they watched him disappear into the distance. Both assassin's resisted the urge to follow.

Finally a hundred came and Altair dived out of the tower, quickly followed by Ezio. The two assassin's sprinted down the hill, Altair took the high path and proceeded to jump off every cliff face until he hit the ground. He didn't wait and as soon as he was able he was up and moving. He could just hear Ezio behind him. The civilians jumped as they passed asking each other about what the two assassins were doing.

The two men paused on a nearby rooftop and activated eagle vision, looking around for the tell-tale gold of their target. Both men beamed when they could not see it. Altair moved to the left and immediately performed the leap of faith to the bottom of the cliff wall. Ezio remained at the top searching every crack and crevice. The two assassin's would often catch sight of the tell-tale gold, but in seconds it seemed to vanish.

It was Ezio who finally spotted the younger man, they boy was racing back up to Masyaf castle. Their youngest must have led them down to the bottom of Masyaf so he could reach the castle without being seen. The Italian smirked and quickly followed the younger man.

Altair meanwhile glanced up and saw Ezio skulking along the wall of the second floor house, poking his head cautiously around watching someone. It didn't take him long to realise the Italian had spotted their target. He was traversing the wall within moments hot on Ezio's heels.

The two Assassin's traversed Masyaf wall and up into one of the towers. Ezio stopped and glanced around. He moved over to the edge and glanced down frowning when he saw nothing. "He's vanished." He muttered.

Altair merely chuckled. "What do you do if you have guards hot on your heels with no way out?"

"I blend into the crowd or environment." Ezio replied frowning as Altair leant against the edge of the tower with a smirk. He walked over to the edge and glanced over a smirk gracing his features as he saw the haystack below. With matching grins the two assassin's climbed over the edge and silently climbed down.

Desmond gasped as two pairs of hands dragged him out and he glared at the two older men who were smirking smugly down at him. "Now, I believe we have earned something." Ezio whispered as he bent over their youngest. Desmond met Altair's eyes hoping the oldest would help him but the assassin simply lay beside him staring at him with lustful eyes. Desmond sighed and gave in tugging his Italian lover on top of him.

Ezio smirked triumphantly and Desmond quickly thought of a sarcastic remark but within moments all thoughts were gone and only the pure pleasure of the acts place on him remained.

* * *

A/N:- Kasib means Fertile and it is a masculine name! See what I've done there XD.


	16. Rite of Passage

**Rite of Passage**

**I don't own assassin's creed. XC **

**Enjoy!**

Desmond stayed quiet as he listened to the civilians below. He was hiding again, Altair and Ezio often made training a game, the prize being sex. He listened to the rustling of cloth and paid attention to it. It was loud, too loud for a trained assassin, whoever was on the roof behind him had little training. There was a sharp sound and Desmond's eyes widened at the familiar sound of an unsheathed blade. Whoever it was, they were getting close as if they knew he was there. Desmond decided to call the game quits and climbed out of his hide place turning around to see his potential attacker. He frowned briefly as he met the woman's eyes. "Maria?"

"How do you know my name, scum?" She demanded, her fist clench around her dagger, her knuckles turning white.

"Altair told me." Desmond lied wondering why Maria seemed so angry with him. Realisation hit him like a brick wall when he remembered that Altair had slept with this woman at one point. Desmond had taken her place and she was after him in revenge and anger.

"And why would he tell a whore 'my' name." She snarled.

"I'm a whore am I?" Desmond replied, mentally flinching at the name but otherwise showing no signs of hurt. "What if I told you Altair came to me, not the other way round? Or maybe I should let you know he was with Ezio long before I came onto the scene."

"You lie! He would never betray me, you've brainwashed him. You'll drag him to hell with you, sinner!" She snarled angrily, Desmond could see she was getting angrier and angrier, his two older lovers had warned him that an angry and violent opponent was often the worst.

"I speak only the truth." Desmond said calmly hoping to calm the situation down. "I cannot speak for Altair. Who knows why he chose Ezio and me over you." Desmond mentally chuckled, if this was what Maria was truly like then he could see precisely why Altair had chosen his two male lovers over this woman.

"He chose you because you've delusional him. You should have heard him talking about love. Two men cannot love each other! It is wrong. A crime. It's a sin!" She ranted. "But with you gone and your hold over him removed he will see the light! He will see the truth."

Desmond personally wanted to send her to a mental institution but instead he sighed. "Harming me will not bring Altair back to you; it will just push him farther away." He stated. "If you loved Altair as much as you say you do, you'd love that he was happy no matter who he was with, man or woman. Love is about the happiness of the person or persons you love, it's not about wrong or right." He added passionately.

"That's where you're wrong. Happiness can only be found in God's way. Homosexuality is a sin, all who sin go to hell. But I won't let Altair go to hell; I will save him from his sins." Maria stated, Desmond swallowed the lump in his throat, she was delusional and he realised no matter what he said she was set in her decision. To her he had to die, simply for loving another man.

The woman lunged at him, but Desmond slid back and gripped her wrist. Normally Altair and Ezio could easily twist their wrists out of his hand but they were men not women. Desmond was stronger than Maria and easily held on despite her struggling, in moments the dagger was on the ground, Desmond kicked it a way and released the woman. She screeched and lunched for him her hands shaped like claws. Desmond only had a few seconds to compare her to some demon possessed woman before he had to duck. He rolled out of the way, quickly standing as she turned to go after him. She was skilled in combat and was trying to attack particular weak spots. Fortunately Desmond was able to avoid them.

When she realised she could not hit him she went for her dagger, but Desmond easily blocked her and forced her to back off. He did not dare hit her because she was still a woman, but he was able to keep her in defence with fake lunges and attempted hits keeping her in a defensive posture. Maria however began to realise this and kicked his legs, sending him onto his back. She ran to her dagger and immediately turned to stab him. He managed to grip her wrist but this time she did not release the dagger. Her other hand went for his throat but Desmond easily blocked it. With swift, careful movements he twisted the vicious, struggling woman around avoiding the wildly swinging dagger. He knocked her to her knees, used his knee on her lower back to keep her pinned face down on the roof and finally retrieved the dagger.

He panted quietly, staring down at the screaming woman, he could hear the civilians murmuring among themselves but he paid them no mind. However a familiar voice broke through his thoughts and he glanced up, looking around. Ezio was crying out his name and literally shoving everyone out of the way in his hurry to reach Desmond. Altair was on the roof tops, jumping and lunging. The two assassin's landed with a thump on the roof and were immediately by his side.

"Are you alright?"

"She did not hurt you much did she, habibi?"

"You did well." Ezio stated proudly.

"We should have been closer." Altair muttered.

"But the whole idea was for Desmond to hide, if we were closer there would not be much hiding." Ezio answered in amusement. He took the dagger from Desmond's hand and put it away inside his cloak before lifting Desmond up off the woman and hugging him tightly.

The moment she was free the female raced for Altair but firm hands stopped her before she could embrace him. She glared down at Altair's hands. "What is this, my love? Aren't you happy to see I'm well? That sinner could not harm me." She felt more than saw the tremble in his arms and mistook it for worry. "I am well now, habibi." She stated using the Arab endearment much to the disgust of all who were present. "You need not look me over, please just hold me."

"Guard." Altair called out. A larger man walked over, his dark brown eyes glared down at Maria but otherwise his face showed no expression. "Please take this woman to the dungeons, I have no wish to see or speak to her for some time. Ensure she is isolated so she can cause no more trouble."

"Altair, my love, what are you…"

"I am not your love and I will never be your habibi!" Altair snarled. "You intentionally attacked a citizen with the intent to kill him. That is attempted murder. You will be tried publically for this. You have stained this town with your presence and stained our reputation." Altair literally threw the woman into the guard's arms. "Take her away. Now!" He ordered. The guard nodded and dragged Maria away kicking and screaming.

With the woman gone, Altair let out a sigh before approaching his two lovers. He carefully checked over their youngest making sure he wasn't wounded before smiling. "You did wonderfully, habibi. I'm very proud of you." He praised earning an embarrassed blush from Desmond.

"What made you realise she was there?" Ezio asked curiously as he sat pulling Desmond down onto his lap. Desmond glanced around blushing at the audience around them who had still not moved since the fight.

"I…I heard a sound. Like a cloak rustling, but you guys are too quiet, even your clothes are eerily quiet." Desmond explained. "I realised it wasn't an assassin." He explained as he watched Altair sit beside him listening to every word he said. "At first I just wondered who would be on the roof but then I heard a blade being unsheathed and the footsteps were getting closer to my hiding place. I chose to break cover and turned to face my would-be attacker and there she was. I tried to talk to her at first, but she was getting increasingly agitated and delusional. It didn't take me long to realise I wouldn't be talking her out of her attack, so I just focused on avoiding her strikes and disarming her."

"You did well. She was not just a normal woman; she was trained by Robert De Sable himself. She is one of the first female Templars. She was not easy to defeat, nor is she easy to trust. For you to try both is an amazing thing." Altair explained. "She was not an easy opponent." He said surmising what he had just said. "Perhaps it's time to up your training; you've proven without a doubt you can handle tough opponents, we will teach you to handle all types of opponents."

"There are many types. The normal soldiers, the archers, the brutes, the seekers, the runners and so on. Each one needs a different level of training." Ezio continued. "You've learnt how to hide and avoid detection, why not up that to assassinations too."

"Tomorrow you'll have to hunt us." Altair answered. "Your job will be to track and locate us without giving us too much warning. But for tonight you can relax and continue your studies on our culture with Ezio. You've done well today."

"What about you?" Ezio asked.

"I will have to speak to these civilians and have them speak as witnesses for Maria's trial. Then I will have to speak to Malik and the heads of the Assassin order to discuss the situation and the date and time of Maria's trial." Altair explained. "I do not know how long I'll be, so don't wait up for me tonight."

"Sorry to cause so much trouble." Desmond muttered.

Altair frowned and surged forward taking Desmond's lips in a passionate kiss. When the parted Desmond was panting, his skin a pale pink and he blushed. "Do not apologise. Maria has bought this on herself. She would have attacked Ezio or any of my other lovers no matter who they were. You are not to blame." He stated passionately. He gently kissed both his lovers before standing, he pulled Desmond to his feet and Ezio stood soon afterwards. "Now head back to Masyaf castle, I will deal with the mess Maria caused." He instructed. Ezio smiled softly and lead Desmond back up and into the castle. Altair smiled softly after them before his face became impassive and he stared at the gather people. Time to clean up the mess.

* * *

A/N:- Poor Desmond… But at least he's proven to the two older assassin's that he can take care of himself! XD.

Everything I wrote for Maria, is true for their time BUT I DO NOT CONDONE HATRED OF HOMOSEXUALS, I love gays! If you couldn't already tell! XD


	17. Scars

**Scars**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed XP.**

**Warning: - There is violence, mature language and fluffiness! Read at your own risk! **

**Enjoy!**

Desmond gasped as cold hands gripped his waist. He shivered as the cool hands slowly explored his stomach and chest; slim fingers harshly pinched his nubs. Desmond arched crying out at the pain, too sleepy for it to turn into pleasure. "Altair, no." He whispered, trying to turn away. Cold bands around his wrists stopped him along with claw like fingers digging into his sides. His eyes slid open in shock only to be met by darkness. He turned his head from side to side trying to remove the darkness but the blindfold had been tied too securely. How had he not been aware of someone tying him up?

"Ah, good to see you awake, Desmond." Desmond froze, at the familiar voice, flinching as nails scratched down his sides.

"Maria! You're supposed to be in the dungeons!" He cried out. "Where are Ezio and Altair?" He asked.

"Oh, Altair's safe, busy talking to Malik and as for Ezio. I'll deal with him later." Maria stated, her hands turned gentle as she gently stroked his skin, but Desmond was repulsed by the cold touch.

"How did you get out?" Desmond asked forcing himself to remain calm, panicking would just make the situation worse, the only thing he could do was pray Ezio or Altair returned or another assassin passed by.

"Easy enough, not every assassin appreciates a homosexual leader. I convinced them that I could save Altair and they released me. Finding this room was easy too." She stated in a clearly smug tone. He felt her breath by his ear and knew she had lowered herself so her mouth was by his ear. "Do you know this bed you sleep on, is the very same bed he took me on?" She asked with a grin. "I used to live in this room alongside Altair. It was easy to find it again. Keeping you asleep however was more difficult. You were flinching in your sleep every time I got too close. Fortunately I knew where some special herbs were. I just had to burn those until you breathed in the smoke and then I had you." She boasted.

"You won't get away with this." Desmond stated. "Altair won't thank you."

"Oh, he will. When your influence is gone he'll see how wrong he was. But first I have to get rid of you." She replied. "I was just going to slit your throat and be done with it. But when I saw your body I realised why Altair had defied God. You are sin, Desmond. To stop Altair loving you even in death, I must destroy your beauty." She stated calmly as if she wasn't talking about maiming someone.

"Maria." Desmond pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Scared?" She asked, amused. "You should be." He felt her soft, but cold hand rub over his naked skin. She started with his stomach, her hand lowering coming close to his penis, but her hand passed and lowered to his leg. She gently stroked his calves and thighs before her hand moved up. Desmond flinched as she suddenly gripped his flesh in a firm grip, bordering on painful. She slowly pumped and Desmond felt his skin heat up in humiliation as his body betrayed him and slowly became erect. She hummed softly. "Where should I begin, Desmond? Should I start here with the flesh he's pleasured and been pleasured with?" She asked.

"Maria…" Desmond begged, not wanting to be castrated.

She said nothing, instead she worked his flesh until he was fully erect. Her hand slid to his balls and she gently weighed them as if analysing them. He tried to bring his legs up to protect himself but cold metal bands stopped his progress. Desmond swallowed when he realised this, he could not move. She could do whatever she wanted and he would be defenceless, unable to stop her.

"Please." He begged. "Don't do this. This isn't what Altair would want!"

This seemed to snap her out of her thoughts and she surged up, both hands slamming into the bed either side of his head. Her dark eyes met his in fury. "What Altair would want? The Altair you know is not the true Altair! The real Altair, the man I knew would never go for a man. He will thank me for freeing him!" She ranted. Then suddenly she seemed to calm and Desmond found himself more scared of the calm silence than anything else. One of her hands gently stroked his face, her legs coming up to rest either side of his stomach, straddling him. Her other hands slid beneath the pillow and Desmond tensed. "Such a pretty face." She whispered.

"Maria, please." He begged fearfully. The woman didn't answer, instead he heard a sharp sound and pain filled him. He cried out in shock and fear.

"You will pay!"

oOo

Altair froze in front of his brother assassin's. They had been talking about the trial when he had stopped. Malik frowned and stood to approach his friend. "What is wrong?" Altair didn't know what was wrong but he felt that one of his lovers needed him, only one lover was alone and defenceless. Desmond. With that thought he fled the room, heedless of the assassin's calling his name. He ignored the racing footsteps behind him. He needed to get to Desmond.

oOo

Ezio was laying chilled out on a rooftop, he's been exploring more of Masyaf, learning all its wondrous secrets. He'd already worked out several hiding places and challenges for himself and his lovers, now he just had to suggest their next lessons.

The Italian assassin would have smiled but he had been feeling more and more anxious and he was unsure why he was feeling this. His lovers were safe. Altair was with the head assassins and Desmond was… Desmond was alone. Defenceless.

Without another thought the man was racing across the rooftops.

oOo

Desmond whimpered in pain, as he felt his skin sliced open. He didn't know where she had cut him, he could only feel the blood flow and the pain. He thought he had a cut on his jaw and at least two on his face, but he couldn't focus. He stopped begging moments ago, she wasn't going to listen, besides he was starting to believe her, how could his lovers love him now he was scared. He was ugly and tainted. What's more he was weak, how could he let a woman chain him to the bed like this and harm him? Altair and Ezio would have never been caught like this. He was just a burden.

Maria screeched her voice breaking through his self-pity, he heard and felt her body impact the wall across the room. Gentle, firm hands were placed either side of his face and the most beautiful sound embraced him. Altair's voice. "It's okay, habibi. I'm here now." Desmond felt himself being released from his chains and he weakly gripped his older lover too tired to do anything else.

Altair pulled Desmond tightly into his arms, his head resting on Desmond's head. Gentle hands touched Desmond's back and he flinched scared. "It's okay, Desmond it's just Malik." Altair said softly. Desmond relaxed wordlessly trusting Altair to take care of him. He listened as the mad woman screeched and was dragged away.

He heard a gasp. "He's going to need anti-septic herbs and medicine. Get my equipment immediately." Malik ordered. "Altair, I need warm water and lots of cloths. Ezio, get me some hot drinking water." He listened to the two older men moving around. Ezio paused at the doorway but after a few moments he had strolled down the hallway and out of ear range of Desmond. Careful hands removed the blindfold from his eyes, but Desmond couldn't open his eyes, everything stung. "Poor thing." Malik mumbled, his hands gentle traced Desmond eyes and he realised Maria had cut him through the blindfold as well. He wondered how the blindfold had remained on if it was cut but he could only surmise that she had done small cuts to avoid removing and badly damaging the blindfold.

Altair returned and quickly embraced him. "Desmond." Malik called, his hand tilting Desmond's face in his direction. "This is going to hurt, but once it's over you'll feel much better. Do you understand?" Desmond couldn't verbally answer so weakly nodded his head. He listened to the almost silent steps of several assassins' around him, he was absentmindedly aware he was naked but he was too weak to worry about his modesty. "I'm about to start now, okay Desmond?" Malik stated, Altair tightened his arms carefully around Desmond as the boy nodded.

Pain filled Desmond's senses moments later but Desmond couldn't scream, he was so tired. Altair held him as tightly and as gently as he could. Malik worked as quickly as he could whilst remaining gentle, Desmond knew that the assassin didn't want to cause pain by the tenseness of his movements and Desmond didn't blame the man but he couldn't tell Malik that, he couldn't speak he could only whimper and silently cry at each touch.

Desmond didn't know how long it went on, he could only remember a haze of pain. But slowly he had become more aware, the treated wounds were numb and slowly beginning to heal. Altair gently kissed his forehead, gently rubbing his arm in comfort. Desmond sighed ad relaxed into the Arab's arms.

"I've cleaned out your wounds." Malik stated quietly, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "I've placed a special herbal ointment on them to prevent infection and encourage healing. The ointment must be applied every morning and night and then wrapped up tightly and securely." He instructed. "I will check up the wounds every day. As for your eyes, I will do the best I can, fortunately the wounds seem to be flesh wounds rather than deep wounds, but I've wrapped them up for now. I suggest keeping them wrapped up and not using his eyes for a while."

"Is he blind?" Ezio asked, his hand gently running through Desmond's hair.

"I do not think so, but seeing was difficult for him at the moment which is why I suggest you let the wounds heal before allowing him to use his eyes again." Malik answered.

"Thank you, Malik." Altair stated.

"It is no problem Altair, I just wished we had stopped Maria before she could have done this." Malik answered.

"You and me both." Ezio snarled. "She better be getting what she deserves."

"There were witnesses, even if someone wanted to save her they cannot. She physically assaulted someone with the intentions to maim and kill, she will be sentenced to death." Malik replied.

"Good." Ezio replied.

"I'll leave you three alone, but before I go, I suggest that you don't leave Desmond alone. Maria's not dead yet and she had help getting out of jail, she has allies." Malik warned.

"Thank you." Altair answered. "We'll do just that. Stay safe, Malik." Malik hummed and disappeared through the doorway leaving Desmond alone with his two older lovers. Desmond sighed snuggling into his Arab lover's arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you. I thought you'd be safe." The man apologised.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. It thought I was safe too." Desmond whispered, his voice too weak and sore to talk properly.

"I should have stayed with you." Ezio murmured.

Desmond twitched a little as Altair slowly moved back, laying on the pillows with Desmond safely in his arms. Desmond felt the bed moved and heard the rustle of cloth as Ezio moved to lay beside them. Desmond relaxed smiling a little at the gentle, cautious movements of both men's hands. It was if they thought he would break in seconds.

"You shouldn't need to watch over me constantly." Desmond muttered in reply, his own response chilled his heart, reminding him that he was a burden. And now he was a flawed and tainted burden. How could they love him? How could they touch him with such care when he was so scarred?

"I don't need to watch over you constantly." Ezio admitted. "But I want to." He added. "You're my treasure, Desmond, I'd do anything for you my beauty." Desmond didn't say anything, he doubted he was 'beautiful'. He snuggled deeper into Altair's robes desperate to just pretend if just for a moment, that he was safe and loved. Gentle fingers rubbed at his temple, "What are you thinking, innamorato?"

"Nothing."

"It cannot be nothing if it troubles you so deeply." Ezio replied. "Come now, Amore Mio, you can tell me." Fingers found one of his scars and Desmond winced pulling away. "Ah." Ezio mumbled in realisation. "The scars."

"Do you really believe we'd be put off by the scars?" Altair asked. "We're just as scarred. I thought I would not find anyone who would accept me for who I am scars and all. Even Maria would cringe at some of my scars. When you both accepted me scars and all, I thought my heart would burst from my chest in adoration and love. You gave me hope and taught me that I wasn't ugly."

"You accepted us both, even our scars, do you really think we'd turn on you because you have scars?" Ezio asked. "I still think you're beautiful." He murmured into Desmond's ear.

Altair shifted until Desmond was between his legs, the man's scarred lip nibbled and sucked gently upon the nearest exposed cut. Desmond gasped at the tingling pain he felt, it was not painful and he quite liked the feeling. He tried to move away, but firm hands gripped him keeping him in place. Another mouth gently sucked and licked another wound, Ezio's hand slipped to his hip, gently caressing the skin in a soft, loving motion.

Desmond didn't know where it was coming from, but the two older men's actions bought sobs from him. He felt the tears that he had held back through it all, welling up until he finally burst. Ezio and Altair embraced him between themselves holding him as he sobbed out his fear, horror, terror, humiliation and sadness.

"He's almost asleep." Desmond twitched at the muttered sentence, he felt heavy and tired, the bandage around his eyes was drenched with tears. He just wanted to curl into his lovers and forget today had ever happened. The two men seemed to realise it, for one moment he was sat upright in Altair's lap and the next he was laying curled up between the two larger men. One of them bought the covers all the way up to his neck and finally Desmond was engulfed in comforting warmth.

"Rest, Habibi."

"Goodnight Innamorato."

Desmond smiled sleepily as two kisses were placed upon him. His last thought before he fell asleep was of how much he loved his two assassins'.

* * *

A/N: - Evil, Evil Maria and Poor, Poor Desmond. And Awesome, Awesome Assassins! I hope the fluffy moment at the end brings smiles to your faces! It bought a smile to mine. XD

There is a time difference, like the story is jumping from one part to the next, but I was mostly writing this from Desmond's POV and Desmond cannot see so time has no meaning for him.

And as always I'd love to hear from you, your reviews keep me smiling and writing! Until next time ENJOY!


	18. Punishment

**Punishment**

**I do not own assassin's creed T.T. **

Desmond frowned stumbling as he unseeingly followed his fingers. He kept his hand in contact with the wall, unsure where he was. Each step was taken with great caution. Desmond was unsure where he was going; he had no true idea about why he had chosen to leave Altair's rooms. He was defenceless and in a building where some Assassin's would be happy to see him dead. It was a stupid idea to leave the older assassin's rooms but he couldn't turn back, he had lost track of where he was.

Firm hands gripped his arm and pulled him from the wall. "Easy there." A voice stated. "You were heading directly for the stairs." The unknown person stated. Desmond flushed, in this state he would have fallen and received a lot of damage.

"Thank you."

"Should you be travelling alone when you cannot see?" Desmond blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, I see. You got fed up of lazing around." Hands gently guided him along the corridor, "Is there anyone in particular who you need to see or I can take you to?"

"I guess you can take me to Ezio or Altair." Desmond replied after a moment.

"Altair?" The person asked in amusement. "Then you must be Desmond. I am Darim."

"Darim? Are you Altair's son?" Desmond asked.

"Yes." 'Darim' answered. "Has my father told you of us?"

Desmond cocked his head thoughtfully trying to think of a viable answer, after all he could not tell them he lived some of Altair's life now, could he? Finally after a few moments Desmond spoke. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Another voice parroted in amusement. "It seems Altair hasn't been telling the whole truth."

"Sef?" Desmond asked.

"Ah, you know me. Tell me what my father told you?" Sef asked eagerly.

"Not much." Desmond replied hiding his face. The only time he had known of Sef was of Altair talking to people about the child and then Abbas confessing he had the boy killed under Altair's supposed orders. Even Altair did not know of what he had seen, Desmond could not bear telling the older man of what was to come. Besides could he tell the man without changing time?

"Desmond!" Desmond barely had time to blink, his unseeing eyes turning in an attempt to see the approaching figure. In moments he was lifted into a male's arm. "Don't you dare go off like that again! What if something had happened Innamarato? What if no one had been there?" Desmond blushed as he was covered with gentle kisses, the Italian man muttering all the while about Desmond's silly behaviour.

"You are the new Italian. My father's lover." Darim stated.

"Si! I am Ezio and this beauty is Desmond." Ezio introduced chuckling as Desmond hid his face into Ezio's chest.

"It is a pleasure. I am Darim and this is my brother Sef." Darim introduced. "I must formally apologise for my mother's appalling behaviour and I hope you will not judge us by her evil actions."

"Please, do not fear. I do not blame you because of your mother's atrocious behaviour." Ezio replied.

"Desmond!" Desmond sighed at Altair's voice, his feet stampeding over to them. Moments later he was being held securely in strong arms. "Don't even wander off alone again!" He ordered clearly agitated and upset.

"I'm sorry." Desmond whispered, upset that he had worried his older lovers. Altair said nothing; instead he hid his face in Desmond's hair, assuring himself that Desmond was safe.

"He would have fallen down the stairs if we had not come by when we did father. But do not worry he is safe." Darim stated.

Altair flinched and Desmond knew he was in trouble. "Thank you my sons. We have much to catch up on but for now I must talk to my lover." The tone of voice clearly told Desmond that he was in for an ass whooping.

"Of course father. But don't be too hard on Desmond; he was obviously bored and unable to stay in one place. I would be happy to escort him if neither of you are available." Darim answered. "I hope I have not got you in too much trouble, Desmond. Perhaps we can speak later and get to know each other."

"It would be a pleasure." Desmond replied.

Altair stated fair wells to his sons then led his two lovers back to their quarters. The moment that Altair stopped, Desmond knew they were back at their rooms and that he was in trouble. The elder assassin remained silent and even Ezio remained silent for some time. Desmond felt more fear at their continued silence. The assassin's rarely ignored him or stopped speaking to him. The longer they were silent the more he feared them, they were truly angry with him. The only time they remained this silent was when they were tracking a target.

Strong hands grabbed him wrenching him from his thoughts. His perception of the world swirled as he was moved quickly. At first he wasn't sure what had happened, without his sight he was dis-oriented. A hand gently rubbed his clothed bottom and he realised what was about to happen. He was bent over one of his lover's legs about to get a spanking! He tried to get back up but a firm hand easily pressed on his shoulders forcing him to remain where he was.

Desmond realising he could not escape focused on the hand stroking his backside, he realised instantly who was about to spank him because the hand only had three fingers and one thumb, it was Altair. The older assassin growled and the hand lifted before falling back down. Desmond gasped and wiggled trying to get free but Altair easily held him firm, despite the fact Desmond was trying to push himself up with his hands on Altair's leg. The man's single hand easily overpowered Desmond's struggles and the blows rained down upon Desmond's backside.

"You could have been hurt." Altair snapped angrily. Desmond flushed in embarrassment, he felt embarrassed, upset and guilty. He knew what he'd done was stupid but he could not keep relying on his older lovers just to move around! He said as much but the older men were too angry to care; besides they obviously liked his reliance upon them. "What if you had fallen down the stairs or come across an assassin that didn't care for you? What would you have done?" Altair stated but it was clear he did not want an answer. The older assassin was overcome with anger. Normally Altair was the most calm out of the three of them, but not this time.

"I'm sorry!" Desmond cried out, his bottom was incredibly sore and each blow seemed to become harder and harder. He could feel tears welling in his eyes at the pain and his older lovers words. "Please, stop!" He whimpered at another blow and clenched his eyes shut waiting for another but when none came he dared to let out the breath he'd been holding.

Altair's hand gently rubbed Desmond's clothed bottom and Desmond whimpered as the fabric rubbed against his sore backside. "You won't do it again will you?" Altair asked quietly.

Desmond flinched at the older man's silent tone that meant one of two things, either he was calming down or he was becoming more dangerous. "I promise I won't do it again." Desmond bit out trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Altair sighed and allowed Desmond to right himself before pulling the younger man down onto his lap. Desmond bit back a whimper as he sat; he snuggled into his lover hoping it was over. Altair sighed again gently rubbing Desmond's hair. "You scared us Desmond." He stated softly. Altair rarely spoke of his true feelings; even in front of his lovers he was sometimes withdrawn but now he was speaking the truth and Desmond could hear the fear and terror in the older man's voice. "Don't you dare worry us like that again? I don't know what I would have done if you'd been hurt."

"Did you ever think of that?" Ezio asked, speaking for the first time in a while as he sat next to Altair. "What if we'd found you in a bloody pile at the bottom of the stairs or badly hurt thanks to one of Maria's associates?"

"I didn't think of that." Desmond mumbled.

"No, you didn't." Altair replied. "If you were bored why did you not say so?"

"You were gone and I couldn't hear anyone else." Desmond replied. "I didn't want to sit around waiting."

Ezio sighed softly. "I wasn't that far Desmond. I was checking on you regularly. I only left because you were sleeping so peacefully." He stated. "If you had waited for a little while longer I would have been here for you."

"But I don't want to be a burden." Desmond protested. "You're both busy; I would be getting in the way."

"No. You're never in the way." Altair stated firmly. "Don't you ever think that! I'd rather spend my day with you than half the people I have to bother with every day!"

"Whatever made you think you were a burden?" Ezio asked.

"Because I can't see and you have to take me everywhere when you could be doing something else." Desmond replied honestly knowing better than to lie to his Assassin lovers.

"Why would I want to do anything else? Spending time with you is when I'm at my most happiest." Ezio replied. "There is nothing I'd rather do than spend time with you." He stated softly.

Altair hummed in agreement and Desmond blushed in embarrassment and love at such a simple, caring statement. "I'm sorry." He whispered again.

"Do not apologise, just…" Altair paused, his voice cracking revealing how upset he truly was. "Just, please…" Desmond tried to snuggle closer to his Arab lover at 'please'. The older assassin rarely asked for something, choosing to be independent, for him to say 'please' clearly showed his worry and fear. "Please, don't do that again."

"I won't." Desmond vowed and he meant it. He never wanted to hear Altair this upset ever again and he never wanted to get a spanking again.

The assassin's recognised the truth in his words and relaxed. Ezio gently rubbed Desmond's thigh in a show of comforting affection. Desmond gripped the assassin's hand needing to touch the older man and reassure to himself that the two older men were not angry. Ezio recognising what Desmond needed leant forward and gently kissed Desmond reassuring the smaller and younger man of his affections. Altair kissed Desmond's hairline, his hand gently caressing Desmond's hair.

Ezio vanished for a while leaving Desmond in the safest place, Altair's arms. When he returned he placed several items on the bed. Altair leant back, his back against the wall and Ezio sat beside him. Altair gently positioned Desmond so his head was beneath the older man's chin. Desmond blinked as Ezio handed Altair something. The older man began writing with his arms either side of the younger man and Ezio began to read a book.

Desmond smiled softly as he realised the older men's intentions to never leave his side. Slowly he drifted off to sleep listening to the scrawl of a quill against parchment as the soft 'flick' of a page being turned.


	19. Wake up call

**Wake up call**

**I do not own Assassin's creed.**

Desmond awoke whining. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening, he couldn't think only feel as pure pleasure overrode his senses. Slowly the pleasure abated and Desmond frowned dazedly trying to work out what was happening. Hands gripped his hips, pulling him to his knees and then guiding him to straddle someone's lap. He placed his hands on the man's shoulders, holding himself up. The hands slowly lowered him and Desmond knew something was happening but he could not think of what it was.

His answer came as something large breached him, he whined as the large object went deeper and deeper. A deep chuckle filled his ears and he blushed finally realising what had happened. "Good morning Innamorato."

"Ezio!" Desmond cried out in embarrassment, the man hadn't even waited until he was awake!

"Ezio! Could you not wait until he was awake at least?" A familiar voice stated, scolding the Italian as another male from sat behind the two joined men.

"I could not help myself. He was too adorable to resist." Ezio answered trying to excuse himself. Desmond snorted making it clear the man was not forgiven but Altair just hummed in agreement his hands sliding to grab Desmond's ass cheeks.

"You're still quite red." Altair muttered as Desmond whimpered, his ass was still sore from the spanking the man had given him. "Beautiful." The man murmured. Desmond huffed in annoyance earning amused chuckles from his older lovers. "Is there room for one more?" Altair asked Ezio.

"Si." Ezio replied, if Desmond had been capable he would have glared at his lovers, instead he huffed in annoyance. Gentle fingers found the spot where Ezio and Desmond were joined. Desmond whined trying to shift away but failed. "Easy Desmond." Ezio whispered, hugging Desmond closer to him. Desmond sighed and hid his face in Ezio's neck whimpering as a finger breached him.

Altair moved slowly allowing Desmond to adjust at his own pace. Desmond forced his body to relax and slowly but surely he became used to the three digits inside him. The fingers slipped back out and Desmond blushed as he let out a disappointed whimper. Ezio chuckled and Desmond knew Altair was smirking.

Desmond tightened his fingers into Ezio's clothes as another large erection pressed into him. Ezio held Desmond securely as Altair entered inch by inch. Desmond whimpered, quickly adjusting to the two erections inside of him. He wiggled trying to get the two men to move but they would not be rushed.

Two pairs of hands gripped his hips and slowly, too slowly the lifted him up. Desmond whined as only the tips of their erections remained inside. He wiggled trying to free himself and drop back down but the assassin's were stronger than him and easily held him in place. After a few moments of putting up with Desmond's fruitless struggles the assassin's finally, finally gave in and pushed Desmond back onto their erections.

Desmond cried out, withering to make the pleasure last. The two older men groaned hiding their faces in Desmond's neck. Desmond threw his head back as the two men suckled at either side of his neck.

Desmond tried to rise back up but the two Assassin's did not allow him control. Their weapon callused hands gripped him firmly lifting him up and holding him hovering above their erections. Desmond whined struggling in their hands but the men did not give in to him. Only after they had tormented him for several moments did they finally lower him down. "Altair! Ezio!" He finally cried out in torment. "Please!"

They lifted him again and once more held him tauntingly above their erections. Desmond snarled. "For God sake! You bast…ahs!" They two men dropped him as he went to swear.

"What was that, Innamorato?" Ezio asked with a voice that told Desmond to be careful. The two assassin's did not appreciate Desmond swearing, which Desmond had a tendency to do a lot.

"What were you about to say?" Altair asked warningly.

Desmond whimpered at their strong grips, their fingers digging painfully into his sides. "Please." He whimpered.

"Perhaps we should not allow him to cum." Ezio stated seriously earning a shocked gasp from Desmond. "As punishment."

"Perhaps."

"No! Please." Desmond pleaded. "I'm sorry! Please, please let me cum!" He begged.

Ezio groaned. "He begs so beautifully." He stated obviously talking to Altair. Altair hummed in agreement. Desmond whimpered when they did not move to do anything and he could not force them to move, they held him securely in place. Then as if his whimper had influenced them, he was suddenly lifted and plunged back down. The assassin's did not pause this time instantly lifting and impaling him again.

Desmond struggled helplessly trying to make them move faster and withering to make the pleasure last. The two assassin's groaned and the hands held him still as if the two assassin's could not bear his movements. Desmond whined his hips twitching in their grasp. Fortunately for the younger man, the older men had no interest in torturing him, instead the lifted and impaled him on their erections with speed that only a skilled assassin could reach.

Desmond released with a scream, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. For just a moment the uncomfortable darkness that had become his sight lit up with a bright white. The two assassin's groaned into the skin of his neck and suddenly he was filled with white hot heat.

A few moments late Desmond finally gathered himself, his mind finally working through the pleasurable haze that had enveloped him. He realised he was empty, lying on his back. He felt two warm bodies either side of him and realised that he was lying between his two older lovers. Gentle fingers from his left side skimmed his body lazily drawing imaginary symbols onto his skin. The hand had all its fingers and he quickly deduced that Ezio was on his left side, which left Altair on his right.

"Now, Desmond." Altair stated and Desmond realised he was in trouble. However before he could find out why he was in trouble a soft knock came from the doorway. Three heads turned to the door but only Ezio and Altair could see who was there. "Malik." Altair greeted, unknowingly informing Desmond who was there.

"Forgive me for my interruption but I have come to check on Desmond's wounds. Perhaps I should come back another time." Malik stated.

"Please wait outside, we will be presentable in a moment." Ezio requested. The soft footsteps alerted Desmond to the fact that Malik had left. He listened to the two older assassin's moving around pulling clothes on. Then he was helped into his own clothes. "Malik you can come back in." Ezio called out.

Desmond listened to the man return, the man's footsteps stopped before him and he glanced up to where he thought the man's face was. Gentle fingers found his face. "Can you cover the windows and put out the lights?" Malik asked and Desmond listened to the two men as they obeyed the man. Desmond couldn't see the results of their actions but he assumed they had done their jobs when Malik hummed approvingly. Malik's hand slipped behind his head and fiddled with the tie of his bandage. It was clear it was difficult for the man with only one hand but he finally succeeded.

"Close your eyes, innamorato." Ezio instructed, Desmond instantly obeyed the man as he felt the bandage slip off, even though his first instinct was to open them.

Gentle fingers found the skin around his eyes. Malik hummed. "They've healed well. There is very little scarring and the scars are not obvious." He commented, relief washed over Desmond at the man's statement. His face wasn't horrible maimed and scarred. "Now Desmond slowly open your eyes." He was instructed. Slowly, unbearably slowly Desmond followed the man's instructions. His vision took a few moments to adjust but soon he could see the familiar face of Malik. Malik smiled approvingly when he realised he had Desmond's attention. "How much can you see?" He asked.

"My vision is a little blurry but I can see you." Desmond replied.

Malik nodded and grabbed a candle. After lighting it he held it a distance away and slowly began testing Desmond's eyesight and his eyes reactions to the light. After a few moments it was clear his eyes weren't irreparably damaged but they were sensitive to the light. Fortunately Malik doubted that it would last long and deemed it okay for Desmond to permanently remove the bandage. The Arab man then checked his other wounds. Some would obviously scar, others were disappearing but a few did not seem to be healing.

After a few moments the man had treated and bandaged any wounds but this time Desmond was not covered in bandages. He glanced down and noticed a few knife shaped scars. He sighed softly and gentle fingers quickly found the scars. "Beautiful." Ezio whispered reassuringly. Desmond sighed again and gripped his Italian lovers hand not quite comfortable with the man touching his scars just yet.

Malik packed up his equipment and smiled. "I think that's all for now. But I suggest taking it easy for now until you are at full health." He suggested to Desmond. Desmond nodded his understanding and glanced his lovers nodding as well. "Very well, I will not take my leave." The man stated, bowing his head and quickly leaving the room.

Ezio met Desmond's eyes and smiled. "It is good to see those beautiful eyes again." He stated.

"They're not beautiful!" Desmond protested.

"Oh?" Altair whispered teasingly into Desmond's ear.

"The word beautiful is meant to describe girls, it's a feminine word. I am not feminine!" Desmond ranted. He glared as his two lovers chuckled.

"But you are beautiful, innamorato." Ezio stated firmly, easily ignoring Desmond's glare. Both assassin's frowned however as Desmond winced and rubbed his eyes. Gentle hands gripped his wrists stopping the action. His two older lovers gentle guided him to lay down as the lay either side of him. "Sleep, innamorato. Rest your eyes." Ezio instructed. Desmond blinked up at his lovers who smiled softly.

Altair gently closed Desmond's eyelids. "Sleep." He instructed. Desmond sighed softly and snuggled into Ezio. The man welcomed him pulling Desmond tighter into his embrace. Slowly Desmond drifted to sleep listening to the older man's heartbeat.


	20. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

**And of course, I do not own Assassin's Creed. If I did I'd have made them meet each other and have a lot of fun with each other *wink wink*. Anyway moving on….**

Desmond blushed at the amused stares of the guards, some were sniggering at him and he scowled at them. His glares and scowls only make them snicker louder, which he clearly did not appreciate. Desmond ducked his head as his eldest lover chuckled into his ear, Altair's arm tightened around his waist. Desmond focused on the neck of Altair's bay mare as she walked down the hill, her movement made Desmond shift in Altair's lap and he could feel the Arab's arousal.

Ezio kicked his stallion into a trot before slowing down so the black stallion walked alongside the bay mare. The mare nickered at the stallion, moving to bite but Altair skilfully gripped the reigns holding her head back. Desmond blushed as Altair shifted pushing himself into the back of Desmond.

At Desmond's squeak Ezio chuckled, before waving at the guards. The guards oblivious to the fact that two of the trio were actually assassin's waved back chuckling at Desmond's predicament. Altair's hand slipped lower until it was resting right on top of Desmond's own growing erection. Desmond glanced back glaring only to meet amused amber eyes. Altair wasn't even put off by his younger lovers glare.

Ezio grinned lecherously as Desmond whimpered trying to move away from the hand but seating himself further onto Altair's lap. Desmond could feel how much that 'stimulated' Altair and the assassin groaned into Desmond's neck. "Dez-mond." Altair groaned his accent stronger than ever. Desmond shivered, their accents really, really turned him on and the assassin's knew it.

Altair groaned as Desmond shuddered and suddenly kicked his mare into a canter, Desmond gasped as he bounced on Altair's lap. Altair moaned his arm tightening around Desmond's waist holding the younger man still. Altair led them down the familiar road to Jerusalem.

Desmond flushed as guards chuckled at him, thought a few did scowl and raise their bows and weapons, only for their comrades to push them back down. Desmond glanced back at Altair. "Why aren't they trying to kill us?" Desmond asked, he had been under the impression that homosexuality was 'evil' to everyone during this period.

"Not everyone is biased." Altair whispered. "Some follow their holy texts to the letter but some realise that the texts are actually guides rather than law and look upon the world with open eyes and hearts." The Arab stated. "Most assassin's in the order are from different religions and their texts tell them different things, so the assassins have learned to look beyond the words and use them in a different context."

"Just because they are of different faiths does not mean one is evil and one is good." Ezio added. "Evil should be judged on the actions of an individual not the texts that many follow." He continued. "I do not judge the Templars on what they believe or choose not to believe, I judge them because of their actions."

"As do I." Altair finished. "And just like us those guards have chosen not to judge us for your beautiful sounds, the view you provide and the sounds you make cannot be of evil." He whispered into Desmond's ear causing the American to blush.

"Ah, but Altair, evil can be very beautiful, or did you forget a certain female Templar." Ezio replied with a grin. "Desmond is temptation given form." Altair chuckled pulling Desmond against him, securing the American on his lap. Ezio raised an eyebrow at the possessive move and his grin grew larger. "That makes us sinners." Ezio whispered theatrically. Desmond huffed at Ezio's performance but the Italian did not repent, instead he kicked his horse into a canter winking at Altair. Altair laughed aloud and kicked his mare into a canter.

The moment they reached a secluded barn with a horse penned in by a fence at the side, they pulled their horses to a stop securing them with the black steed. The moment the horses were secured in the fenced area Ezio jumped off and then pulled Desmond off Altair's lap much to the Arab's reluctance. Ezio set Desmond on his feet then gripped the American's hand pulling him into the small bricked building.

The moment they were inside Desmond was pushed onto a pile of soft pillows, he didn't even have a chance to look around the room before his lips were covered by Ezio's. Desmond heard the door close but he could not see past Ezio's muscular body and his layers of clothes. He gripped the heavy clothes in a futile attempt to gather some control and see beyond his horny lover. Ezio gripped him firmly keeping him pinned to the pile of pillows as Altair finally appeared, already half undressed. The Arabs chest and head were exposed, Desmond swallowed at the sight of the hard muscles rippling just beneath the skin. Scarred lips quirked into a smirk as Altair noticed their younger lovers stare. The smirk turned into a grin before the oldest of the three disappeared from Desmond's sight.

Strong hands gripped Desmond's thighs, pushing them apart for a body to slide between them. Ezio slid forward, his large muscular body hovering above Desmond's as knowing fingers slowly undid his trousers. Ezio pulled back from their kiss and chuckled as Desmond tried to look down towards Altair. Desmond glared at his Italian lover his fingers tugging at the man's thick clothes wishing he had the strength to tear them off.

Desmond sighed in annoyance as two pairs of strong hands held him place, somehow knowing that Desmond had wanted to take control and get them to move faster. Desmond glared into the dark brown eyes of his Italian lover, telling the man exactly what he thought of their actions. Ezio chuckled, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Relax Innamorato. Let Altair pleasure you…" He encouraged. At the mention of Altair Desmond focused back on his older lover as nimble fingers finally pulled his trousers from him exposing him to the older assassin's eager eyes.

"Beautiful." Was the whispered sentiment, Desmond glared at Ezio's stomach trying in vain to show the Arab what he thought of that sentiment. Altair though not receiving Desmond's angry gaze did chuckle in amusement somehow knowing what Desmond was doing. The American squirmed, trying to free himself from their grasps. Altair chuckled amused by Desmond's weak attempt. The American opened his mouth to give them a piece of his mind but a warm wet heat stopped him instantly, his words turned into moans and he barely managed to close his mouth in time to prevent Ezio and Altair hearing them.

"He's resisting." Ezio murmured with a lecherous grin. Altair chuckled around Desmond and the American barely held back his scream of pleasure. He withered at the intense heat surrounding his most sensitive place, he could barely think through the haze of pleasure but then he met dark brown eyes. Ezio was staring down at him with such desire and such love that Desmond could not help but gasp. Ezio leaned forward and pressed his lips to Desmond's in a gentle, adoring kiss. Desmond received him eagerly opening his mouth to let the Italian's talented tongue into his mouth.

Desmond wanted to please the man just as the man pleased him, so he slid his hands down to the man's trousers and slowly undid them, fumbling with the many clasps and buttons. Ezio gripped Desmond's shoulders firmly not attempting to stop the young American as he finally pulled Ezio free from his trousers. The Italian gasped dropping his head to the American's shoulder as Desmond explored Ezio with gentle, cautious hands.

Ezio's breath hitched and Desmond frowned trying to glance at Altair. Amber eyes met his in amusement, the Arab had slid up from Desmond and had plastered himself to Ezio's back Ezio's eyes twinkled as he pulled his head back from Desmond's shoulder. "No fair…" He complained as Altair and Desmond double teamed him.

"Oh, I think it is very fair…" Altair whispered remembering the time when Ezio had bound him to the bed and left him at Desmond's mercy. Desmond grinned as Ezio stared almost pleadingly at him and the Italian knew he would get no help from him. Altair quickly twisted Ezio around and pinned the Italian on his back; Desmond immediately took advantage of his new found freedom to get up and move to sit above Ezio's head. Once there he gripped Ezio's wrist and pinned them to the pillows above the Italian's head. If Ezio wanted to he could break free, but instead he merely gave weak tugs testing Desmond's strength. "Hmm looks like our youngest wants to watch." Altair whispered into Ezio's ear. "Shall we oblige him?"

"Yes." Ezio whispered so quietly that Desmond almost did not hear it. Altair chuckled, his lips twisting into a smirk. Desmond watched as Altair immediately kissed the Italian. It was not a gentle kiss, it was a kiss filled with passion and lust. Ezio groaned under the weight of it, his wrists shifting and twisting in Desmond's grasp.

Altair glanced up and made sure Desmond still had a tight grip. "You are not to break out of Desmond's hold." The man warned his amber eyes meeting Ezio's chocolate brown ones, Ezio easily nodded his agreement as he licked his lips imagining what might happen next. Altair smirked and began the arduous duty of relieving Ezio of his heavy cloaks and armour. His reward was well tanned skin that shivered as he touched. "Tasty." The Arab mumbled before bending down and taking a golden nipple into his mouth. Ezio gasped and arched beneath him, his hands twisting gently in Desmond's grip.

Desmond watched as Ezio's body shivered and arched under Altair's skilful touch. The Arab had barely started and already the Italian was responding beautiful to the other man's touch. Ezio's trousers were still on him protecting his arousal, Altair had only teased the man's chest with his skilled mouth and nimble fingers, at this rate the Italian would fall apart in their hands and Desmond was eagerly waiting for it to happen. He watched as Altair's hands finally slipped down to grip the Italian's waist band. "No." He stated. Altair stopped and Ezio whined in protest.

"Now, now, Ezio. Desmond's in charge and if he says no… he means no." Altair teased into Ezio's ear but he glanced at Desmond curiously wondering what the American wanted.

"I want to do it." Desmond stated simply. Altair smirked and his hands slid up to take Ezio's wrist in a firm, un-escapable grip. Desmond let go and moved away which allowed Altair to take his place above the Italian's head. Ezio glanced at Desmond heatedly tugging at Altair's grip. Desmond smiled and slipped in between Ezio's legs, the Italian obligingly spread them further as Desmond gently caressed his clothed legs. Altair chuckled as Desmond slowly, slowly pulled Ezio's trousers from the man. The fabric rubbed teasingly against the man's erection making him whine. Desmond looked down at the now exposed flesh and licked his lips. To think not long before this act would have repulsed him but now he eagerly took the hard meat into his mouth and delighted in the shrill cry from his prey.

"Look at you, responding so beautifully." Altair told Ezio as he watched, Ezio blushed at the older man's praise and he tried to restrain himself, but his attempts were weak and Desmond easily overcame his resistance. Altair's eyes twinkled as he watched Desmond reach for a pot of oil that Altair had laid there some time before to prepare Desmond, now it would be used to prepare Ezio. Desmond skilfully kept the Italian distracted as he dipped his thinner, more delicate fingers into the moisture and made sure to cover them thoroughly.

Ezio made a sound of startled surprise as he felt something cool and moist at his most private place. His eyes snapped open, just to slam closed when a finger breached him. "You enjoy being taken don't you?" Altair asked as Ezio eagerly took a second and then a third.

Desmond chuckled at Altair's choice of words, pulling off from Ezio and sliding up the older man's body. "Are you ready?" he asked as he lubed up his erection. Ezio thrust his body up to rub along Desmond's in reply. Both men took shuddering gasps and Desmond gathered his control. With a deep breath he finally breached Ezio's body earning a cry from said man. In only a few moments he was all the way in and he paused to give Ezio the chance to adjust but the man was already ready, trying to thrust onto the hard meat piercing him. Desmond's breathe hitch as he felt Ezio strangle his erection with his body and slowly began to move.

Altair licked his lips as he watched Desmond speed up, faster and harder until Ezio couldn't beg any more. The only thing coming out of those delicious lips were their names as he shivered and cried out. Seeing Ezio this weak and vulnerable was a turn on and both men watched eagerly, trying to remember each and every detail. The watched Ezio's clench his teeth as he tried to stop the inevitable, they watched as his eyes clenched shut as he was overcome by agonising pleasure but the most beautiful sight of all was when his eyes widened and then closed as he cried out his release, his body squirming to make the pleasure last.

"Beautiful." Desmond whispered before he too came and nothing more could be said by any of them, for the sight of Ezio responding so beautiful to their touch was anything less than beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! Busy times! But here is the next update! Enjoy!


	21. Quality Time

**Quality Time**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed. **

**I don't think I have to warn you but I shall do so anyway! Mature content from the very start! **

Two pairs of eyes watched the same figure as the person jumped from roof top to rooftop. Golden eyes turned to meet dark brown eyes. "He's ready."

"He's more than ready." Ezio stated. "Do you remember when Leonardo called me and I had to leave you?" He asked as both men turned back to watch Desmond as he pranced over the rooftops.

"Yes I remember." Altair replied in a moody tone, that was when Ezio had left him tied to the bed at their youngest lover's mercy. Ezio glanced at him and chuckled as he too remembered the predicament he had left his oldest lover in. "You never answered my question. Why did you leave?"

"Well, since we were training Desmond I decided to enquire about making him an assassin by bringing him into our order. The day I left you with Desmond, I received word that as long as he proved himself then they will make him an official assassin." Ezio stated.

"What do you mean…?" Altair asked raising his left hand which was lacking his ring finger.

Ezio shook his head and held up his left finger, the base of his ring finger was branded but the finger was still usable. "We brand the finger, by marking it permanently we become 'married to the assassin guild.'" Ezio explained. "The same will be with Desmond, he will become a true assassin in his own right, instead of being in our shadows. We may like protecting him but to him it can be oppressing, by having his skills publicly known he will be much happier and more confident."

"He already is." Altair stated with pride remembering how Desmond could be very dominating and controlling when he wanted to be.

"Should we follow him?" Ezio asked when they watched Desmond take out a roof guard.

"No." Altair replied. "Let him go, I doubt he will wonder far. Besides as long as he doesn't come across a Templar, he will have no problems." He informed Ezio. "Besides he is having too much fun and if we keep following, he would feel 'oppressed' by us."

"Then it seems we have some time alone." Ezio whispered close to Altair's ear. Altair blushed realising that he had let down his guard around a very horny Italian. Strong arms wrapped around his waist as a large, heavy body pressed up against his back. "How about we use the time we have…wisely?" Ezio whispered into his ear, Altair couldn't help the shiver than ran up and down his spine as lips skimmed the skin of his ear.

"Ezio." Altair whispered in reply. Ezio hummed as he pushed Altair into a roof top hut. Altair grunted as he was pushed onto the soft hay with Ezio pressing against his back, pinning him forcing him to remain in the vulnerable position. "Ezio." Altair whispered again but this time in warning.

"Relax." Ezio replied in amusement. "After all you don't want to draw any attention." He warned. "Unless you like being watched." He added after a moment's thought. Altair blushed as skilled experienced hands began disarming him and peeling his clothes off. "You're way to tense." Ezio murmured as Altair's well-toned chest was revealed to teasing hands. Those hands paused, resting against his chest. "Trust me." Ezio requested quietly, clearly concerned at Altair's discomfort.

"I trust you." Altair replied softly, forcing himself to relax. He now knew what Desmond felt every time they took him somewhere public. The awareness that they could be found at any time, that he could found with Ezio inside him was nerve wracking.

Ezio's lips quirked against his skin and Altair allowed a small smile as those talented hands skimmed his skin. "That's right. Trust me." Ezio murmured against his skin as those fingers found his nipples and tormented them.

"Ezio." Altair replied his breath hitching. Ezio hummed knowingly, neither wanted foreplay. They saved that for their beloved Desmond. No, both men wanted it hard and fast, just like how they lived before they had found Desmond, or rather Desmond had found them. Those long, callused digits slipped down Altair's toned stomach and gripped the top of his trousers and tore them off. Altair would have complained about the treatment of his clothes but his younger lover quickly made a grab for Altair's weakest spot. "E…Ezio!" Altair squeaked, yes he actually squeaked as Ezio gripped him, hard and firm. A few strong tugs and Altair was shuddering in the Italian's grasp unable to keep two thoughts together.

"That's it." Ezio teased. It took a few moments for Altair to focus beyond the hand around him but when he did finally gather himself he heard the sound of sucking and slurping, he turned and watched with a blush as Ezio lathered his fingers. Those fingers quickly relocated to somewhere a little more embarrassing and Altair gasped as he felt them slip inside him. Ezio did not wait for him to adjust, one by one those fingers slipped inside of him and with quick, skilled movements they were soon pressing onto his prostrate. "Do you like this?" Ezio asked as Altair shivered and wiggled trying to make the pleasure last. He couldn't speak, could only feel as those digits tortured him to insanity. "I bet you do." Ezio continued, Altair glared and snarled but before he could retort those fingers pressed harshly onto his prostrate and he was reduced to moans and whimpers.

"Where?" Altair murmured as those clever digits vanished. He turned back and glanced back watching as Ezio pressed his now exposed erection to his bottom. He knew then that this would be painful with nothing to use to lube up that impressive organ. Ezio knew this too because he did not immediately take Altair's body. Instead he pressed tightly to Altair's back, his lips teasing Altair's neck. Altair relaxed in Ezio's comfortingly strong grip, trusting the younger man to take good care of him. Ezio's arms squeezed him gratefully and protectively at the sign of submissive trust and slowly he pushed into Altair's welcoming depths.

Ezio gasped as Altair whimpered, knowing it would be more painful to go in slow Ezio pushed in not waiting for Altair to adjust. Only once he was all in did the playboy stop to let the Arab adjust for which Altair was grateful, his seven fingers and two thumbs gripped at the muscular arms around his arms and took several deep breaths willingly the burning pain to fade. Ezio helped by staying still, his lips gently caressed the back of Altair's neck and his arms held Altair still.

Finally the pain was fading, it wasn't gone but Altair could bare it, he tried to shift but those arms around him was like slid steel. Fortunately Ezio got the message and he finally began to pull out only to push in harshly. Whatever gentleness they had shared was gone now, Ezio took Altair hard and fast. Altair shuddered and wiggled against the arm around his waist trying to respond to the demanding thrusts but that arm made moving difficult. "Ezio." Altair whined gripping the arm around him hard, trying to make it move. Normally he was equally matched with the Italian but now he could not even move the man's arm, it was if all the strength was zapped from him and turned into mind-numbing pleasure. "Ezio!"

"Yes?" Ezio asked, his breath coming in hard pants. "What is it you want my love?" He asked. Altair cried out at the brutal thrusts, he could feel the tip of the man's erection hitting his prostrate hard, forcing agonising pleasure through him. He knew, they knew they would not last long, they were too horny, too desperate. Altair could feel the pleasure rising, could tell that one more thrust and he will fall over the edge. As if sensing this Ezio's hand moved downwards and suddenly fingers gripped the base of his erection preventing him from releasing. "Now, now. Wait for me." Ezio teased.

"Ezio." Altair whined. Ezio panted and Altair could feel the Italian's hold body twitching. Soon, soon the Italian would fall over the edge and claim Altair's body, Altair whined and thrust him hips trying to dislodge the Italian's fingers. Those restricting fingers turned into strong caresses as the hand stroked him trying to bring him over the edge. "Ezio!" Altair cried out as white filled his vision, awareness vanished and all Altair could think of was the mind-numbing pleasure he was being blessed with.

When he finally emerged from the pleasure he could feel Ezio rested against his back panting, his body felt warm and used and he could feel Ezio still inside him. "Ezio." He murmured.

"Hush." Ezio replied. "Just enjoy the moment." He told Altair. Altair smiled and rested against the hay with Ezio's comforting weight against him. Ezio snuggled against his back, hugging Altair as tightly to him as he could and Altair let him silently enjoying the aftermath of their joining. Altair closed his eyes and allowed himself to dose off. Ezio's breath gently caressed his skin and Altair smiled again.

"Well isn't this relaxing." A familiar voice teased. Both men looked up and met the amused gaze of their youngest lover. "I leave you alone for a short while and this is what you get up to. I just can't leave you alone can I?" Desmond continued amused. Altair chuckled and Ezio grinned. They both looked at each other and an unspoken agreement passed between them. Desmond was next.


	22. Brother

"…It's normally done as a child to lessen the pain. Most of the brotherhood were born into the order. Few join when their older but even they are supposed to…"

"No, we wait to return to my time, we shall do it my people's way…I will not have that happen to Dezmond." Ezio replied.

"Er…" The two assassin's turned to stare at Desmond as he approached. "What's going on?"

"It is nothing, beloved." Altair replied. "Come Desmond, we must return to Masyaf."

"When will the time change again?" Desmond asked curiously.

"None can tell." Ezio answered. "We can only wait until it happens."

"What are you two planning?" Desmond asked suspiciously. The two men played an innocent air and ignored his question as they walked towards the horses. This time Altair helped Desmond climb onto his own horse before mounting his own steed. The two assassin's had realised that teaching Desmond to ride was important since both their times relied heavily on Equines. Desmond was slowly being taught… realisation came to him. He had finally learnt all they had to teach, they were discussing about him becoming an official assassin. In Altair's time they cut off the ring finger as a sign of 'marriage' to their order, in Ezio's time, they branded their ring finger.

Excitement flooded his veins. The two of them finally saw him as one of them, they finally saw him as an assassin. Now he just needed the ceremony to prove it…which they were planning! Desmond finally felt like one of them and it showed when they came across a three groups of guards blocking their path. Ezio took to the left, Desmond to the right and Altair straight on. Desmond easily fought the guards and killed them, it was rather easy now that he had been trained, the only regret was the fact these fools worked for the bad guys and had to be killed. The three of them remounted and carried on riding back to Masyaf.

The ride back went without a hitch and they were soon safely in Masyaf, greeted by Malek and their ancient brethren. They dismounted and walked back to the castle, Desmond was immediately sent away to 'practice his blade work' but before he left, he saw the men look at each other, scheming.

A few hours later Desmond was called to the courtyard where all the assassin's gathered. He somehow resisted the urge to blush and stepped up to his lovers. The two men smiled around a familiar fire. Inside was a poker and the realisation had his heart skip a beat. Altair stepped forward. "Today we welcome our future descendant into the brotherhood. I am told that in the future amputating a limb is looked down upon, so in case we our sent back to the other time I have permitted for this one time, to branding rather than amputation. Step forward Brother Desmond." Desmond stepped forward and held out his hand with the ring finger as told. Altair applied the brand and smiled proudly when Desmond did not even flinch. "Welcome to Masyaf, our new Brother Assassin, Desmond!" The Assassin's cheered and Altair embraced Desmond. "From my time in the future, I know the Templar's are many more than we first assumed! I know that we will need many brothers and allies to win. But with our new friends help, we shall succeed!" A great cheer went up and Altair smiled. "Go now, my brothers, rest for tomorrow we go out and bring an end to those Templars!" A great cheer went up and Altair turned to Desmond and smiled. "We will celebrate…privately, later, much later."

Ezio chuckled and led Desmond away. "Let's find you a new uniform." He whispered as he led Desmond into a closet, but their first thoughts had nothing to do with getting clothing…rather their first thoughts were removing articles of clothing… Altair would be angry that they started without him, but they'd make it up to him later.

Much later.

The End!

* * *

Yes... I have finally finished the story. I'm evil I know... but if I didn't finish now..I'd never have stopped. LOL I just love these three. Perhaps one day I will write a sequel or another story with these three. Until then enjoy! And I hope this was a good ending to a great story!

A/N:- I have finally decided to write a sequel! Keep an eye out for the up and coming story!


End file.
